


Young Love

by peanutbutter_kitz



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Comfort, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Smut, University AU, mentions of abuse, student!jack, teacher!rhys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's a university student, leader of the gang with the highest rep, attends to class when he feels like it and has a major crush on the new lecturer...</p><p>Rhys is said lecturer, only a few months older than Jack and currently boyfriend to possibly the biggest dick on the planet. Jack plans to change that, by working his ass off to make it in Hyperion and give Rhys a life free of abuse. </p><p>(Relationship- physical/verbal abuse. Please don't read if this makes you feel uncomfortable).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Cliché

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelicMissPretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicMissPretty/gifts).



> Ok SO, just to be clear on what's going on. This AU was originally suggested by AngelicMissPretty, where we continued to work on ideas and stuff for it. It was going to be a collab, but she's super busy atm so I'm gonna write it and gift it to her instead!
> 
> Lots of love ;3

"Hey Jackie, walking to class a bit quick today aren't we?" Nisha teases, suddenly appearing from behind and ruffling her hand in his hair.

"No." Jack almost hisses, quickly bringing his hands up to fix his mussed hair.

"Uh, you kinda are- at this rate we're actually gonna be _on time_ for class..." She adds, snickering slightly at her own words.

"Where's your brother?" Athena quires, not particularly invested in the topic that this conversation was inevitably leading up to.

"Who, Tim? He's ill. Idiot fell into the pond and didn't get dry quick enough." He replies, noting how the change in subject didn't wipe the shit eating grin from Nisha's lips and dampen the spring in her step.

"Let's just get it over with; we all know why you wanna get to class on time Jack." Wilhelm smirks, earning a chuckle from the tanned girl on his left.

"Jack wants to see Rhys!" She sing songs.

"A crush on the teacher, how cliché." Aurelia scoffs, turning her nose up at him slightly.

" _Lecturer_ actually, and I don't fancy him!" Jack growls, stuffing his hands into his grey jeans and ducking his head slightly.

"Uh-huh, that why you always bring an apple to his class, which magically appears on his desk, and you're always tryna have a conversation with him." Nisha replies, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"And not to mention your best grades are in his class." Wilhelm adds, joining Nisha in her fun.

"Aren't you supposed to be the eldest and more mature one of our group?" The brunette frowns.

"Gang." Nisha chimes in. She had always insisted that they were a gang. Ever since they became friends, her, Jack, Aurelia, Athena and Wilhelm had become the self-dubbed, bad ass gang of Helios University. Jack wouldn't admit it, but he always thought it was cool. The idea that everyone knew who they were and didn't fuck with them because of their hard as steel reputation gave him an ego boost. But a few months back, Helios had a new lecturer employed and him and his gang, as well as some other students, got moved into his class. The new lecturer was gorgeous. Perfectly coiffed caramel hair, hetrochromatic blue and brown eyes, much like his own, and slender frame, accompanied by porcelain skin made him look like a piece of art come to life. And Jack had fallen hard. He'd always try his hardest during his lessons in an attempt to impress, bought a fresh apple on his way to the university to give to him everyday and grabbed his attention whenever he could. Even when it had slipped out that he had a boyfriend, one of his classmates had seen them walking around hand-in-hand at the mall, Jack still didn't give in. He'd seen the boyfriend and thought he looked like an absolute smarmy dick. It wasn't too long afterwards that someone had asked about him and Rhys had provided everyone with the name of Vasquez. So yeah, a stupid name to go with a stupid guy that Jack _really_ didn't like.

"Hey Jack." A feminine voice calls, drawing the gangs attention to a very buxom woman heading in their direction from the campus.

"Slut alert." Nisha mutters, earning a jab in the side from Wilhelm's elbow.

"Hi Moxxi." Jack replies, trying to cover the sigh in his tone. He really did like Mox, but some days, she was just a little too peppy or seductive than he could deal with and he really didn't want to have the reputation that came with knowing her. It was no secret that she flaunted... Everything to get guys to do what she wanted, whether that be accompanying her to the latest club trend, or running an errand. But it wasn't shameful to be friends with her. Everyone liked her, well, everyone but Nisha, and the girl was smart and fun to be around, but Jack just didn't want to be known as her latest obedient boy toy.

"Bit early today aren't we? Normally you and your crew are straggling behind by a good ten minuets." She smirks, popping a hip out to rest her hand on.

"Mm, well gotta keep up appearances." He replies, walking at a considerably slower pace toward the buildings entrance.

"That doesn't make any sense darling." Aurelia states. She also had her problems with Moxxi, but Aurelia had an issue with everyone so no one ever took offence.

"Mox, please don't tell me you're still chasing him." Lilith sighs. Now there's someone Jack didn't like. He got on with everyone, and everyone got along with him, except Lilith. He didn't really know what it was, but they instantly clashed when they met each other. Her, Maya and Moxxi were hardly ever seen apart, everyone knew who they were and wanted to be apart of their group. The 'popular girls' group. Then there was the 'nerdy group' which consisted of Tannis, Gaige and Janey (which Athena had spilled she had a massive crush on, even though she kept it quiet to anyone outside their group).

"I'm not chasing anyone sugar, me and Jackie are just chatting." She grins, leaving the gang in favour of the pair of girls, waggling her fingers over her shoulder as a small farewell wave.

"I don't know how you can talk to that woman." Nisha growls, the group picking up pace again as they head inside. Jack simply shrugs his reply, pulling out the shiny red apple when they head down the corridor for Rhys' classroom. Peeking through the window fixed in the door, he feels warmth curl in his chest and a small smile form on his lips at seeing the brunette scribbling something down on paper at his desk, head resting in the cybernetic hand. He told them the story about that too. An unfortunate car accident, caused by his drunk boyfriend driving at a high speed over one hundred miles per hour (another reason why Jack hated Vasquez), resulted in him losing both his left eye and right arm which he'd gotten replaced by high end cybernetics. Naturally, Vasquez had paid for them, probably just to make himself look better in the news reports.

"Is your bf there?" Nisha teases, earning a low, venomous 'sh!' from the other. Opening the door, he draws the attention of their lecturer, sliding into the room and flashing him a winning grin.

"Hey teach," he calls, approaching the man, leaning on his desk as he places the apple down on the surface. "You ok?" 

"Fine thank you Jack," he replies, smiling warmly, looking up at him from where he was sitting, "I haven't had breakfast today, so better now. What would I do without you?" He giggles, swiping the apple from his desk to bring to his lips. The pair had a close relationship, much to Jacks pleasure, which meant he held Rhys close to his heart.

"Who knows." Jack smirks, watching as his gang takes their seats at the back, the warmth in his chest becoming more intense. He would've continued the light conversation they were having, but some dark spots that poke out from under Rhys' long sleeved shirt catches his eye. Quickly and carefully, Jack takes his arm and pulls it toward him, seeing his face drop from the corner of his eye, gently rolling the sleeve up and running his thumb of the deep, angry bruises there, a ring around his slim, pale wrist.

"Jack, don't-" he begins, trying to pull away, but finding it fruitless as Jack holds him there.

"Did he do this to you?" He interrupts, looking at the other, his eyes refusing to meet his, "Rhys! Did Vasquez do this to you?!" He tries again when he doesn't get a reply, his voice urgent, but soothing. Rhys keeps his head tilted away, but nods, knowing he wasn't going to let go until he gave him an answer. Finally, he's allowed his arm back, pulling his sleeve down and quickly hiding it under the desk.

"That prick! What was it this time? Forcing you about for his pleasure and amusement? Or speaking your mind?" He growls, his hands curling into fists, his knuckles turning white, gritting his teeth. "Why are you still with him Rhys? You could find someone so much better than that." He continues, his voice dropping into a calmer tone when he catches the other man's shoulders shake slightly. Suddenly, the bell rings and students start to pour through the doorway, causing Jack to sigh as he moves to the back to take his seat.

"Morning everyone." Rhys calls, standing and moving in front of his desk, the apple still in his hand. The smile that had spread onto his face was fake, Jack could tell. He'd caused him to genuinely smile so many times now that he could easily tell the difference and it broke his heart to see him so upset on the inside, hiding it so no one knew.

"You look pissed." Athena mutters, her desk being to Jack's left.

"Vasquez has hurt Rhys again." He snarls, his fingers digging into the edges of his desk.

"What?!" She exclaims, showing that rare piece of emotion which changed the expression on her face from the stony glare everyone was used to.

"What a dick! I hate that guy." Nisha mutters from in front, listening in on their conversation.

"He deserves so much better." Aurelia adds, watching as the rage builds up inside their 'leader'.

* * *

After that, the day had gone fairly quickly. PE was probably the only other class that Jack worked for because he cared about his physic, everything else just consisted of sitting at the back and fucking around with his gang.

"Hey Jack, you coming? Nisha's gonna grab a fag so if you want a packet, speak up now." Wilhelm calls when he notices the other separating himself from the group slightly.

"Um- nah, I'm gonna stay behind for a bit." He replies, starting a slow pace at walking backwards, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Tell us how it goes." Athena replies, glancing back over her shoulder.

"How what goes?" He asks, frowning slightly.

"We all know you're gonna talk to Rhys about Vasquez." Nisha smirks, "go get 'em tex." she adds, shooting finger guns before heading off campus with the group. Sometimes, he hated how well they knew him.

* * *

When he re-entered Rhys' classroom, he found the brunette talking to Vaughn from Science, a short bespeckled man the just breathed brainy, Fiona from Geography, with a red streak in her Amber hair and always had a sense for adventure, and Sasha from technology, who could probably take apart a gun quicker than you could fire it. From what Jack understood, they new each other at school and all graduated together, so they had a pretty tight bond of friendship. Their conversation stopped when he entered the room.

"Uh, hey teach, mind if I talk to you for a sec?" He asks, the warmth from the coffee cup in his hands seeping into his skin.

"Sure." He smiles, warmly, waving gentle as they here begin to take their leave.

"Catch you tomorrow? Sasha's got us into that new club." Vaughn asks, poking his head back through the door.

"Uh- I don't know, I'll think about it bro." He replies, pursing his lips slightly.

"Bro?" Jack asks, cocking an eyebrow toward him after everyone had left.

"Ha- yeah, old college thing." Rhys chuckles awkwardly.

"Huh, anyway, I brought you some coffee. Well- barely coffee, mostly sugar and cream, just the way you like it." He grins, hoping up to sit on the edge of the desk and holding the coffee out to him.

"Thanks Jack." He replies, taking the cup and bringing it to his lips, taking a sip and sighing gratefully.

"So then, going out clubbing tomorrow?" Jack asks, leaning back on his hands.

"Mm, probably not, I don't particularly like disco's, so clubs don't really look like my type of place. I'll probably just go to the mall or something." He replies, shrugging his shoulders and putting his cup down on the desk, "so what did you want to talk about?" 

"Do I need an excuse to talk to my favourite lecturer?" Jack purrs, rolling his head to the side to look at the other a little more casually.

"No, but you said you had something to talk about." He replies. Jack doesn't reply, instead he just reaches forward and takes his hand gingerly, pulling it toward him and carefully rolling up his sleeve, tracing his fingers gently over the angry bruise.

"Does it hurt?" He breathes, his eyes not leaving the dark mark.

"Nah... It was an accident, he said he was sorry." Rhys answers, his voice suddenly quiet as he curls in on himself slightly.

"No Rhys! This wasn't an accident, this has happened way more than once... Why are you still with him? You could have so much better." He sighs, his eyebrows furrowed slightly and his voice soft. He brings Rhys' wrist up to his face, not even hesitating when pressing his lips to the damaged skin.

"Jack, I really don't think-" he begins, trying hard to stop any inappropriate noise slipping past his lips.

"Please Rhysie... Let me take care of you." He whispers, looking at the other man through his lashes, keeping his wrist close and making sure his breath ghosts over his pale flesh. A small moan rumbles in the back of his throat as Jack's thumb rubs small circles on his skin. He really wanted to say yes... but he couldn't put Jack or himself through that. Although he was only a few months older than the man (Jack having been held back a few years at school), which makes the relationship perfectly legal, it was still and student teacher relationship... Rhys had a lot of work to be doing, no personal living space and not too much money to keep himself financially supported and Jack had his studies to be focussing on. It just wasn't right. But he can't pull himself to move away from him. He was so much nice to him than Vasquez. He was caring and worrying over him and it just felt so nice! Jack always kept everything to a jokey type of flirting during class, meaning nothing was that serious, but after lessons, when everyone went home and Jack stayed behind for 'extra revision' sessions, his whole demeanour changed. He always brought coffee and snacks, asked if Rhys was OK and had friendly conversations with him. They never did actual work. Rhys knew Jack used it as a way to avoid going home. His parents died when he was fairly young and he'd travelled from foster family to foster family, passed around because he didn't work with any of them. The ones he was currently with didn't particularly care about him either, which meant Jack found other ways to occupy his time which included staying out late with his gang and in the classroom with Rhys. That was another reason why Rhys didn't want to push him away. Jack seemed to have taken a liking to him, and vice versa, and he didn't want to let him down or be another disappointment in his life. He needed someone to confide in and trust. That person just so happened to be Rhys.

"Please, I want to look after you." Jack almost begs, leaning forward, tugging gently on his arm to pull him close. Rhys' eyes widen a little, as Jack's close, his lips becoming dangerously close to his own.

"I'm- sorry Jack." Rhys sighs, pressing his fingertips to Jack's lips, stopping him from getting any closer. "It's just-"

"No, don't worry, I get it." Jack replies, his expression saddening slightly, kissing his fingertips instead, "I'll catch you tomorrow, bright an early for the first lesson." He smirks, winking at him as he moves away.

"See you-" Rhys trails, smiling weakly at him as he leaves, guilt curling in his gut.


	2. Confession

Jack scowls at the car that had pulled up, and it's occupant. An obnoxious red Ferrari 458, which had obviously just been washed and waxed, driven by the smarmy bastard that was Rhys' boyfriend. It took everything that his gang had to distract him from it and to stop him going over and either damaging the car or the driver.

"One day, I'm gonna have a car like that. And a house to match." Jack growls, drumming his fingers on the bench table.

"You actually need to _pass_ classes to get a job that'll give you that much money." Aurelia sighs.

"Well I will! I'll work my ass off if it means that I can earn enough money to get Rhys out of this shithole and away from that dick." He replies, slamming his hand down on the table. That's hen his eyes find Rhys walking from the main building with Fiona, Vaughn and Sasha, moving toward Vasquez.

"They don't even look good together..." He mutters, watching as Vasquez gets out of the car to wrap his arms around lithe hips, pulling the man close and into possibly the most unattractive kiss Jack had ever seen.

"Gross." Athena mutters, looking away from the pair.

"Come on, let's go the mall, get your mind off this issue." Aurelia announces, standing from the bench and beckoning everyone to follow.

"More like be pack mules for your shopping." Nisha mutters, dragging herself to follow, leading Jack away by his elbow.

"Do have any fags left over?" Jack mumbles, pulling away from his grip. She nods, digging her hand into her pocket to pull out a half empty packet of cigarettes. Jack takes one and slips it into lips, holding it there as Nisha lights it. Taking a long drag, feeling the nicotine dampen his mood slightly and the smoke filling his lungs, he exhales, smoke billowing from his nose and pass lightly parted lips. The roar of the engine behind them causes everyone to look in it's direction and Jack takes another drag as he meets eyes with Rhys as they drive past. He catches the small smile he shoots his way, which Jack returns with a nod of his head, dropping his cigarette butt to the floor and crushing it under the sole of his shoe.

"C'mon then," Jack sighs, slipping his hands into his pockets, "let's go." 

* * *

"Oh my god! How much more stuff do you need?!" Nisha whines, taking yet another bag from Aurelia as they leave the clothes store. Jack chuckles slightly as they set off walking again, refusing to hold anymore than one of Aurelia's bags.

"This is taking forever." Athena mutters, standing by Jack's side and ignoring the ruckus behind them.

"Every shopping trip does." He smirks, taking a piece of gum from his pocket and putting it into his mouth. Suddenly, someone bumps into him from behind, causing him to stumble forward and turn swiftly on his heels, ready to chew whoever was responsible's head off.

"I'm so sorry-" a familiar voice apologises, his voice tired and breathy.

"Rhysie?" Jack grins, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist.

"Hey. What you doing here?" He smiles, cautiously but comfortably placing his hands on his shoulders, causing jack's smile to widen.

"Aurelia's shopping and the rest of us have nothing better to do." He laughs, tugging him a little bit closer.

"Hm, not even that homework I set yesterday?" Rhys questions, cocking an eyebrow toward him.

"Already done it sweet cheeks." He purrs.

"Oh, clever clogs. Bring it in tomorrow then and I'll mark it for you." He replies.

"Actually... Can I stay behind tomorrow to go through it with you? I- don't really wanna go home." He asks, his words stammered and awkward.

"Yeah, sure." Rhys almost whispers, placing his hand gently on the slightly taller man's cheek. He didn't need to ask to know that things weren't going well at home again. He was happy to be Jack's sanctuary when he needed the escape. 

God what was he thinking?! He was his teacher, not his boyfriend. There shouldn't be any romantic involvement or attachment...

"On there way here, did I see you smoking?" Rhys asks, trying to usher the conversation away from the impending awkward silence.

"Maybe. Why, does seeing me smoke get you all hot under the collar?" He replies, waggling his eyebrows and drumming his fingers lightly on the others hips.

"I've told you before Jack, its not good for you. Please-" he begins, attempting to avoid the question.

"Relax Rhysie, I only have one or two a day, nothing major. Can't go damaging myself before I have a shot at being your boyfriend." Jack interrupts, brushing the statement off, which causes the small blush to spread across Rhys' cheeks.

"Jack, I don't like seeing you do it at all. It-" he begins, but there's a sudden force from behind slamming into his back, causing him to fall into Jack's embrace, preventing him from toppling to the floor. Jack's arms tighten around him slightly, pulling him further into his embrace whilst shouting something at whoever had pushed him. Rhys couldn't hear his words over the sound of the thunderous beating in his ears as his heart jumps into his throat. If anyone asked, it was just the shock of the sudden action that made him freak out inside, definitely not the fact hate was now basically tucked into Jack's side, feeling the toned muscles underneath his thin shirt and being cradled by his warmth...

Who told you that?!

"Rhys?" Jack calls for possibly the third time, hooking his finger under the lecturers chin, tugging slightly to pull him to look up at him from where his head was still resting on his chest, "you OK?" He chuckles. Rhys is about reply, when a voice booms his name from across the malls corridor. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! I send you out to the car together my wallet and I come and find you hanging off another guys arm?" He growls, stalking forward toward the pair.

"You came with this prick?" Jack mutters, letting Rhys' chin go. He feels the brunette shift awkwardly at his side.

"What was that fluff ball?" He frowns, turning his attention to Jack, making his way toward the man with his arm wrapped around his boyfriend. He probably walked up to him, nose to nose, if it wasn't for  the gang to form a wall between him and the couple. Wilhelm stands in centre, with Athena and Nisha at his sides, meaning Jack and Rhys were still visible, looking over their shoulders, Aurelia standing close to Athena, the many bags in each other's hands not even hindering the hard as nails look they had going for them.

"You really don't wanna say anything about Jack." Wilhelm warns, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

"And don't do anything that you might regret." Athena adds, glaring the man down.

"Do you know who I am?!" Vasquez snarls.

"We know that you're the typical rich boy boyfriend who likes to flaunt his money to get what he wants." Aurelia sighs, resting an elbow on an arm which is crosses over her torso, fiddling with her nails.

"So, wallethead, no we don't really care what you have to say. Watch your mouth otherwise you might lose some of your teeth." Nisha threatens. There's a silence between the two opposing sides, until Vasquez grunts with disapproval and turns to show them his side.

"Rhys." He calls.

"I better go, don't want there to be a fight. I'll see you tomorrow." Rhys murmurs, breaking away from Jack's side and smiling warmly at the gang as they let him pass. As soon as he gets close enough, Vasquez pulls him to his side, rather roughly, grabbing a handful of his ass and growling some choice, inaudible words as they walk away. Jack folds his arms tightly across his chest, his eyes never leaving the pair and a growl rumbling in the back of his throat. 

"He makes me sick." He voices, narrowing his eyes at Vasquez's back.

* * *

When Jack saw Rhys e next day, it was after classes, without the company of his gang, and the other man stumbling through the door with a stack of papers and a phone wedged between his shoulder and ear. Jack stands from his chair, insisting that he he take the papers from Rhys, and carries them over to the desk.

"No, I've already said... I have too much paperwork to do to just leave it." Rhys speaks into his phone, catching Jack's attention. His gut flips and blood boils when he spots the swollen bottom lip, accompanied a deep blue and purple, angry bruise. The skin was clearly broken, evidence of a hard punch thrown at his face.

"Y-yeah, OK. Bye." He stammers, sighing as he ends the call and tucks his phone back into his pocket. "Hey sorry about that, wanna get out your paper and we'll go through it?" He apologises, sitting next to Jack at his desk.

"He hurt you again, didn't he?" Jack asks, looking up at him through his lashes.

"Oh, the lip? No, that was my fault." Rhys replies, not meeting the others gaze, keeping his eyes trained on the papers in front of him.

"Rhys, please don't lie. What was it? Was it because of the mall? I'm sorry if I got you into trouble." The younger brunette apologises, guilt plaguing his mind.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, it wasn't your fault." Rhys replies quickly, turning to finally face Jack, "I'm sorry for how he talked to you by the way. If I knew-" he continues, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't have to apologise for _his_ actions." Jack replies, frowning slightly, "Here." He mutters, taking Rhys' chin between his thumb and index finger. He runs his thumb lightly over the bruised cut, examining it carefully.

"Its fine, honestly." Rhys breathes, looking down at Jack, slightly mesmerised by his mismatched blue and green eyes.

"You sure about that?" He asks. Rhys notices the distance between them slowly beginning to close but he couldn't bring himself to care or pull away. He rather enjoyed the closeness.

"No" he whispers, the word barely audible as it catches in his throat. Jack closes the rest of the gap, pressing his lips gingerly to Rhys', pulling him into a kiss. Rhys can't help but moan as Jack wipes his tongue lightly over the bruised area of his lip, massaging his lightly. However, the lecturer suddenly break the contact, taking Jack by his shirt collar, the sharp coldness of his cybernetic arm seeping through the shirt, pulling him up and holding him against the chalk board. Jack looks at him with wide eyes and shock at the sudden movement.

"Are... Are you sure- you want this. Want _me_?" Rhys questions, glaring the other directly in the eye, his voice quiet, but his stance strong.

"Oh Rhysie, you really think that I'd be chasing after you for this long if I didn't want you? I _love you_ babe and care about you... I wanna have a life with you." Jack replies, honesty dripping from his words and he gently takes a hold of Rhys' shoulders, turning him slowly to press his back flush against the board. Rhys wraps his arms around Jack's neck, his own hands slipping to Rhys' lithe hips, as the student leans forward to suck gently on the bruise.

"J-Jack!" Rhys stammers as lips travel down his neck, tongue circling his collar bone. Jack pulls desperately at his hips, pulling their bodies closer together. His larger, slightly tanned hands slip under Rhys' previously tucked in shirt, moving the red, skinny tie out of the way and sliding his fingertips over his flesh, skating over this abdomen and up to his chest, pinching his left nipple and rolling it under his thumb. Rhys takes Jack's tongue in his mouth, opening his lips when asked, both playing and teasing with each other.

"You're so cute." Jack breathes, smirking as Rhys nibbles his bottom lip, both carding fingers through each other's hair, mussing it from their styled coifs "God, you're just so-" He continues, pushing his knee between his legs, lifting slightly he meet Rhys' crotch with his thigh.

"Hey-!" A female voice interrupts, jolting the pair away from each other. They look over in her direction, to find it to be Yvette, an English teacher and vice principal. Also another of Rhys' college friends. "Tassiter's checking the place for the health inspection tomorrow, so I don't think he'd be best pleased to have a front row seat of a student/teacher make out sesh." She warns, causing the pair to quickly parts, straightening themselves out and taking their seats at the desk again.

"God, if it's not the gang or your snobby boyfriend interrupting us, it's the principal." Jack sighs, causing the others to chuckle, despite the heavy blush that was still spread over his cheeks.


	3. Can't Keep Their Hands Off...

"Yeah right, like we believe that." Nisha scoffs, nudging the 'gang leader' lightly on his shoulder.

"Yeah Jack, I mean it's obvious that you and him like each other, but kissing? Nu-uh." Wilhelm adds, agreeing with Nisha.

"It does seem incredibly unlikely darling." Aurelia sighs.

"Swear on my life, when we see each other, me and Rhys wont be able to keep our hands off of each other." Jack grins, drawing a cross over his heart with his index finger. The group walk onto the main campus, heading into the main university building.

"Jack's many things, but a liar isn't one of them." Timothy adds, walking by his brothers side., earning several tuts and eye rolls from the others.

"Just watch-" Jack grins, shooting everyone a sly wink, pushing the classroom door open, to be met by someone standing behind the desk, that definitely _wasn't_ Rhys. It was a slightly mature looking blonde woman, her hair tied back in a messy bun and silver rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of her nose.

"Five minuets late to lesson, I assume you're Jack Lawrence? That'll be your brother Timothy, Nisha Kadam, Aurelia Hammerlock, Athena Grey and Wilhelm Leigh. Please, if you take your seats now, I won't mark you down." She announces, moving to shuffle sheets and files on the desk.

"Where's Rhys?" Jack asks, moving to the back with the rest of his group.

" _Mr. Sommersets_ whereabouts is none of your concern." She replies, a slither of venom tracing her voice.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Wilhelm queries from his left.

"Rhys came in with a busted lip yesterday, and now he's not here at all..." Jack replies, chewing on his bottom lip.

"You're worried Vasquez has done something to him." Athena simplifies.

"And I've got no way to prove that he's alright." Jack nods, his knuckles turning white as his fists clench tighter.

* * *

It was another three days before Rhys showed up again. Jack and his gang were hanging out in the classroom, not really wanting to face the rain that was hammering down outside, when the door opens and Rhys walks in, drawing the attention of everyone there.

"Hey~" He smiles, awkwardly when everyone stares at him. Nobody speaks as Jack stalks forward, making a beeline toward the brunette, his expression blank, until he wraps his arms around the other man, pulling him into a strong hug.

"Where have you been?" He breathes, nuzzling his face into the crook of Rhys' neck, inhaling his scent heavily through his nose. His hands claw at his back, fingers burying into the fabric of his shirt as Rhys' hands come to rest on his hips. "I've been so worried." He whispers, pulling him closers, as Rhys rubs small circles into his hips.

"I've just had a cold." Rhys chuckles, swaying his hips as Jack moves with him, resting his head on Jack's shoulder.

"He hasn't done anything to you, has he? Vasquez I mean." he panics suddenly, completely ignoring the brief, simple explanation from the other man, in favour of pulling away, holding him at a short distance. He tilts his head from side to side, checking the skin of his neck. Satisfied there were no marks, he moves his hold his hand, pulling his sleeve up and examining the skin there. He even checks to make sure there are no dents in the cybernetic arm. However, Rhys stops him, taking a hold of his wrists and holding his hands gingerly, when his hands untuck his shirt and tug the fabric up to check over his abdomen.

"Honestly Jack, he didn't do anything, I'm fine." he calms, his voice soft and soothing, rubbing his thumbs gently over his knuckles.

"You're sure?" Jack breathes, bringing his hand up to brush Rhys' cheek, sliding his hand behind his ear and carding his fingers into his hair. It was fluffier at the bottom. It looked course and sharp, but it was a loft softer that his already feather-like hair. He pushes gently with his fingertips, guiding the others head forward to press their lips gently together, sliding their mouths over each others, Rhys' enthusiasm to continue not surprising him as much as it should. Rhys preferred the relationship he had with Jack a lot more than his one with Vasquez, so it confused Jack greatly why he was still with him. He assumed that it had something to do with him having no where to go if he leaves him. Jack couldn't exactly offer his house, as his foster parents barely allowed him in, so they certainly wouldn't allow a stranger to them in. Rhys leans into the sensation of Jack's wet mouth on his. It was a lot more gentle and full of compassion and care than he was used to. Vasquez's kisses were rough, controlling and quick, unless he wanted a few minuets of fun. Jack looked as if he could be dominant (in which Rhys would gladly be submissive) but in a sexy, non-assholish way. But both times Jack had led him into a kiss, it was full of respectful passion, careful to never overstep his boundaries and be soft with his movements, not wanting to do anything that might scare or threaten the other man.

"Well, you weren't kidding when you said you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off each other." Nisha chuckles, interrupting them when she notes the time and how Jack's hands were sneaking back up Rhys' shirt. Rhys suddenly jolts away, as if remembering the group was still in the room with them, a blush creeping onto his cheeks as he puts some distance between him and Jack.

"Class'll be starting soon. Mind getting to your seat Jac-k." He almost whispers, popping the last letter of his name, sending shivers down the students spine.

"Sure thing Rhysie." He smirks, moving to join his gang at the back again as other students begin to file in.

"Good morning everyone, sorry for my absence, but I assume you started the new project the substitute set you? Oh, and that you've all put your name down for the parents evening later next week?" he announces to everyone once everyone has sat down, raising his voice slightly over the chatter to settle everyone. He can see Jack's gang chuckle and smirk at the back, even hear Jack scoff at the idea.

"You lot, I'll be checking that your names are down. I want to see everyone's parents about your progress, you guys are no exception." he calls out, pointing at them rather sternly.

* * *

"Um, Rhys? Are you staying late tonight?" Jack asks. Rhys had noticed that he was lingering after class, muttering words to his gang before they left without him.

"I wasn't really planning on it. Why?" He asks, slipping his laptop into its case.

"Uh- it's just... I had another argument with the foster parents. It wasn't pretty. I don't really wanna go back there tonight." he stammers, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Rhys watches him for a second, before pulling out his mobile and brining it to his ear.

"Hold on." He mouths, waiting for the buzzing in his ear to cease and for the receiver to pick up. "Hey, Vasquez. Um, I don't think I'm gonna be home tonight, I've got so much paperwork and-... Oh? Y-You never told me that... Of course it was important, what made you think it wasn't?... Right, OK. Sorry. Speak soon... I- I love you too." He frowns slightly, looking down at the floor and shuffling his feet as he speaks. He ends the call and slips his phone back into his pocket.

"What was that about?" Jack asks, his eyes looking to him softly, his expression sad at the tone in Rhys' voice.

"Ah- nothing." he replies, sighing and smiling over to him, collecting papers and putting them into his bag. "Vasquez is out of town for a few days for a conference, you're welcome to come back to mine for the night." he offers, collecting everything together.

"A-Are you sure? I don't wanna-" he mutters, frowning as he approaches the other man.

"I'm sure. We've got a spare room and Vasquez won't be here to hassle you." Rhys replies, his tone warm and inviting. He grabs his belongings and heads toward the door, holding it open, waiting for Jack to make up his mind. Jack grins and follows him out of the door, waiting for him to lock the door before heading to the car with him. Jack was expecting the Ferrari, but instead, it was a fairly simple, standard, black Honda Civic. Still a nice looking car, but not top of the range like Vasquez had. The pair get in, Rhys starting the ignition with a turn of the key and reversing out of his space once Jack has put on his seatbelt.

"What happened to the fancy red Ferrari?" Jack asks, running his hand over the door handle.

"Oh, that's Vasquez's. He has that and a Porsche model... I'm not allowed to drive them, in case of scratches. He bought me this from the second hand garage." He replies, patting the wheel as if praising the car.

"That prick ever heard of sharing?" Jack growls, nothing that Rhys only glances his way, not offering any words to his statement. The rest of the journey is filled by idle chit chat, until they pull up to the drive of the house and Jack is stunned into silence. The house was three stories and stretched over a considerably large plot of land. It was lit up by warm white floor lighting situated in the grass and had wooden slats in areas as if to add character to the place.

"Whoa~" Jack breathes, waiting for the car to slow, marvelling at the sight.

"Yeah, big place..." Rhys sighs. Jack could tell he wanted to say more, but he didn't push it. The other man considered spilling how the house always felt cold and empty... to big to be a home really. And the memories, it held more bad memories than good. The bad definitely out weighed the good...

"So, I take it you didn't know Vasquez was going away on a conference call?" Jack asks, taking in the large room they'd stopped in after walking through the main entrance.

"No, we were supposed to have a date night tonight, be he cancelled the other day, and now all of a sudden, he's away on Aquator doing some business meeting." Rhys replies, the irritated tone taking Jack by surprise slightly. "Want a drink?" he asks, dropping his bags to the floor and walking over to the whiskey crystal glass jug and tumblers.

"Sure." Jack smiles warmly, following him to the small table.

* * *

They'd ordered takeout. Jack had insisted he pay, but Rhys had shut him down quickly and grabbed some cash off the side to pay the delivery guy with. They'd also accompanied that with a few bottles of whine, after settling down on the couch with a movie playing. At one point, Rhys had brought the covers down from somewhere upstairs and snuggled close to Jack, the movie only half way through. However, once all the food had been eaten, and a few glasses drank, the movie had slowly just become background noise, the sound of wet, desperate kisses covering over the movie. Rhys was tucked comfortably in Jack's side, craning his neck up as Jack leans down, joined comfortably by their lips.

"J-Jack, Mhm... _God_." He moans, smirking against the other man's lips as he can feel the gentle, coaxing touches that lead him to sit in his lap, straddling his hips and hands coming to rest on his broad shoulders as large hands take a hold of his lithe hips. Jack's tongue traces over his bottom lip, not even having to ask permission before Rhys is willingly opening his mouth to him, wanting his tongue to dominate his mouth, to taste every inch of it. He can't stop himself from humming into Jack and rolling his hips forward into Jack's, desperately trying to get friction for the tenting in his trousers and the warmth coiling in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh-hoh, calm down kitten." Jack purrs, the pet name slipping out occidentally. He cringes internally, embarrassed that he might've just put Rhys off him for life. But, his thoughts are quickly dispelled when Rhys throws his head back and moans, rutting his hips quicker into him.

"Oh? You like pet names? Huh, _cupcake_?" he smirks, bringing his hips up to meet Rhys', matching his rhythm. 

"Upstairs. C'mon." Rhys whines, crawling, not too gracefully, off him and tugging his hands, pulling him up and toward the stairs.

* * *

Lips latch onto the sensitive skin at the crook of his neck, sucking and nibbling, leaving marks where ever he chooses. His hands grip the sheets, pulling them tight into his fists, his stomach pressed flush to the mattress, as Jack cages him in, on all fours above him, his erection rubbing between his cheeks.

"Oh- _God_! Please, Jack... Just- _give it_ to me!" Rhys moans, arching his back to press against his cock, trying desperately to hurry him up.

"Hold on baby." He chuckles softly, slipping a hand under him to rub over his left nipple, playing with it teasingly and trailing kisses over his shoulders. Rhys is about the beg further, but he's cut off by a cried moan ripping through his lips as the thickness pushes into him. Jack groans as Rhys almost clamps down on him, his tightness almost unbearable.

"God- you're so tight! You haven't been stretched in a _long_ time. What, is Assquez only like an inch big or something?" He mutters, slowly and gently rolling his hips into Rhys' ass, careful to take his time, not wanting to hurt the other man.

"N-No, Jack- please! Harder, go _harder_!" Rhys whines, pressing his face into the pillows slightly. He hadn't felt this good in a long time, and he wanted to relish in it. Vasquez didn't take requests. He had sex how he wanted and certainly didn't care enough for Rhys' opinions. He appreciated that Jack wanted to be careful, but he was desperate! He wanted Jack so badly that he just wanted everything he could give. As hips begin to move against his quicker, slamming into him harder, he punctuates each thrust with a moan. Over a short period of time, his moans become quicker, louder, higher pitched and more breathy. Jack rolls his head back as the moaning gets to him... he'd never heard anything like it. It was so wonderful to listen to, and it just brought Jack closer and closer to his climax. But Rhys beat him to it, almost screaming as his release ropes onto his chest and the bed sheets. The sudden tightness massaging his cock pushes him to the edge, finally causing him to come, filling the condom he'd slipped on beforehand and collapsing against Rhys' back. Both men breathe heavily against each other, wallowing in the euphoric feeling of post orgasmic bliss. When Jack finally feels like he has the strength, he pulls out, standing from the bed and removing the condom to dispose. He watches with a small smirk on his face as Rhys lies, boneless, on the mattress his face flushed pink and hair mussed. grabbing a cloth from the bathroom, he wipes softly over his chest and the sheets, cleaning up the mess, discarding the cloth somewhere on the floor, before joining the man back on the bed, pulling the sheets over their forms and they wrap their limbs around each other.

"I love you, Rhysie." Jack sighs, stroking his hand lightly through the brunettes hair.

"I love you, Jack." Rhys murmurs, already slipping into possibly the happiest sleep he'd had in a few years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, I don't know. I feel like this whole chapter sounds a bit... rushed?  
> I dunno...  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated because so far you guys have been so lovely to me! :3
> 
> Check me out on tumblr: nihongoochitsuite


	4. Time Doesn't Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF, JUST ALL DISGUSTINGLY CUTE FLUFF  
> Enjoy the fluffy fluffiness that is this chapter :3

Waking up the next day was a lot more enjoyable than it usually was. Jack coming over on a Friday and Vasquez being out of town for the weekend was proving to be the best thing to have ever happened. He probably would've slept a lot longer, but he couldn't ignore the soft kiss and gentle lapping of a tongue on his skin, gently coaxing him out of sleep and into the warm embrace of the body behind him. He leans back into the touch, cuddling into the sheets and humming gently.

"Good afternoon gorgeous." Jack purrs softly into the shell of his ear, his fingers playing with the course hair at the nape of his neck.

"Good mo- Afternoon?!" Rhys suddenly exclaims, sitting up bolt right to look at the clock. "Two pm?! I thought it was earlier th-" he frets, shuffling toward the edge of the bed. But Jack wraps his arms around his waist, gently tugging him back into bed and tucking him into his side.

"It's the weekend... Take some time off." Jack sighs into his hair, nuzzling the brunettes locks as he wriggles slightly.

"But Jack, it's so late-" Rhys whines. He really didn't want to leave his side, his warmth, and the comfortable mattress and soft sheets, but he wasn't used to lie ins. Vasquez always kicked him out of bed before eight every morning, demanding him to make coffee and breakfast. So it was just instinct to get up early. If he didn't, Vasquez would... Yeah... He didn't really wanna think about it.

"Here pass me the clock." Jack asks, pulling him from his thoughts. Rhys frowns slightly, but doesn't question, just reaches over and hands him the black, sleek, digital clock. He watches closely as Jack turns it over and fiddles with the buttons there. When he's finished, he reaches over Rhys to put it back himself.

"There," he begins, watching Rhys read the time he'd put back by seven hours, "Now you don't have to worry about the time." He adds, smirking down at the other man.

"Oh my god, I love you." The lecturer giggles, pressing his hands to Jack's cheeks, cupping his face and bringing him closer, dipping his head to press their lips together. Jack tugs on his bottom lips with his teeth, smirking against him, before pushing his tongue between his lips, racing along his gum line and sliding against his own tongue. Jack really wanted to ask if he loved him so much, then why was he still with Vasquez, but he knew it'd probably upset Rhys and make him go really quiet. They were having such a nice time together, he really didn't want to spoil it.

"Hey," the darker haired man calls softly, brushing stands of hair from Rhys' face, "how about, I go make us a coffee and some breakfast?"

"No, I can do it. Besides, you don't know where anything is in the kitchen." Rhys insists, splaying his fingers out over Jack's bare chest.

"Ah-ah, I declare that today is 'Rhys appreciation day', which means you get to sit back and relax,whilst I do everything for you. Besides, I'm sure I can find everything. Master sleuth right here." Jack announces, jumping from the bed and heading toward the door. It isn't long before he can hear the distant sizzle and pop of eggs on a frying pan and the smell of coffee wafts into his nose. Reaching over to his bedside table to grab his phone and begin typing a new message.

Jack prods the egg with a spatula, before he's interrupted by his phone vibrating on the kitchen counter. Scanning over the number, he doesn't recognise it, so unlocks it to read the text.

_'Bacon's in the fridge ;) <3'_

Jack smirks, putting the spatula down to type out a reply.

_'How'd you get my number? :P <3'_

Jack can't rid the smile from his face as his phone notifies him that Rhys is already texting back.

_'Looked into your university file, thought you wouldn't mind :* <3'_

_'Of course I don't mind baby <3 just don't go abusing the power you hold in your hands ;) xxx'_

He grabs the packet of bacon from the fridge, cutting it open and putting a few slices under the grill, chuckling as he can here the man upstairs laughing at the text.

* * *

"What d'ya think? I look good as the teach right?" Jack smirks, throwing his arms out dramatically as he leans back in Rhys' desk chair, kicking his feet up into the desk and crossing his ankles. Jack had headed home as late as he possibly could on the Saturday night. He probably would've stayed the night and cuddled with Rhys all the way to Sunday morning, but they weren't sure when Vasquez would be coming back and Jack didn't want Rhys to get into trouble for his presence. So he'd headed home, lathering the lecturer in as many kisses as he could give before going. But, for the time that they did have together, it was perfect. He kinda wished that he could physically turn back time, not just a clock, to relive the whole thing and replay it as many times as he could, because for as long as Rhys was with Vasquez, getting times like that with him was going to be difficult. The class was in earlier than usual, which meant Rhys hadn't yet shown up. He catches Lilith roll her eyes as she turns to talk to Moxxi, completely ignoring the man.

"Very cute darling." Aurelia answers, examining her nails more than she was paying attention.

"I was going for sexy but..." He shrugs, folding his arms behind his head and getting comfortable.

"Bet you won't stay there when Rhys gets here." Maya calls, resting her head in his palm.

"You bet wrong, bluey. I won't leave this seat for the whole lesson." He grins, confidence flowing with his words. Suddenly, the door swings open and Rhys walks in, faltering slightly when he's met by the whole class.

"You're all a little early today." He chuckles, approaching his desk.

"Just couldn't wait to start your lesson teach." Jack purrs, leaning further back in the desk chair.

"Hmm, I doubt that, but I'll take it. Off." He replies, jerking his thumb toward Jack's seat in an attempt to get him own back

"Mm, nah. This is _my_ seat for the day." He replies, grinning from ear to ear.

"Jack move or I swear to god, I'll-" Rhys begins, leaning forward on his hands on the desk.

"You'll what? You wont call the principle of me Rhysie, you never do. If you wanna sit at the front, it'll be on my lap for the day." Jack purrs, pursing his lips and shooting him a sly wink. Jack knew Rhys too well, he always won these types of things, so he rolls his shoulders and relaxes further. Yeah, they'd spent the night, a very _eventful_ night, together, but he's certain that Rhys wouldn't do any close and personal contact in front of his whole class. He was _way_ to shy for that shit.

"Fine." Rhys sighs, rounding the desk and sitting down on Jack' lap, his back straight and demeanour unfazed. Jack, however, can't stop the sharp intake of breath as Rhys' ass fits comfortably on his lap and he was so close he could _smell_ him. He expected Rhys to stand the whole day, or grab a spare chair... Not actually use him as a seat. He can hear his gang wolf whistle and cheer him on, which just boosts his confidence. Leaning forward, he rests his chin on Rhys' shoulder, looking at the class and brining his hands in front of his chest to give everyone a double thumbs up.

"OK, so today we're continuing with the work on page sixty nine in your textbooks." he begins, before getting interrupted by Jack.

"Hey, we should try that sometime." He purrs into the shell of his ear, just loud enough so only he could hear. 

"I'll give you half an hour to complete them tasks and then we'll move onto the next unit." Rhys announces, a light blush dusting his cheeks, watching everyone reach to their bags to pull out their provided books. That's when hands smooth over his chest, pulling him back to press flush against Jack's torso.

"So when did Assquez come back yesterday then?" Jack asks, his voice a barely audible whisper.

"About eight." Rhys replies, tilting his head to the side to talk directly to him.

"A.M?" the slightly younger man questions, cocking an eyebrow toward him.

"P.M. He text me about an hour before to tell me what he wanted for dinner." he answers, settling back enough to show Jack he appreciated the closeness they had, but not enough that the class noticed.

"You're kidding? So I could've spent Saturday night with you as well?" He whines, letting the dinner comment pass him by as he really didn't want to start up that type of conversation during lesson, "We have a lot to catch up on, kitten." He coo's.

"Hmm, well, to make sure we have enough time for that," Rhys begins, smirking as he gets up and stands over his student, "you better continue your paper." he finishes, his tone slightly more commanding than before, pointing over to Jack's self-designated seat.

" _Okaaay_." he sighs, pushing off of Rhys' chair and dragging himself to his own.

* * *

"Hey Jack, you comin'?" Wilhelm calls from the doorway, watching as Jack leans up Rhys desk, probably chatting the lecturer up again.

"Hold on a sec." He replies, only glancing at him, before returning his attention to Rhys, "Wanna come get coffee with us pumpkin?" he offers, nodding to the door to signify it was with his gang. Rhys hesitates slightly, glancing at his phone, probably checking that his boyfriend hadn't messaged him, before deciding that he didn't exactly wanna go home just yet.

"Yeah sure, why not." He smiles warmly, grabbing his back that was filled with papers to mark, walking close to the other man as Jack wraps his arms around his waist, leading him toward the group.

"Ooo, coffee date with teach and the gang. Nice." Nisha grins, taking front as the two men linger behind them all.

"D-date?" Rhys stammers, unconsciously leaning into Jack's side a little more.

"Don't worry we all know, Jack never shut's up about you." Athena says, his voice monotone as usual, but quickly calming any worried or nerves that were bundling in Rhys' stomach and chest.

"Shut up." Jack seethes through clenched teeth, not too happy that he'd just been made out to be a overly obsessed fan boy.

"We think it's cute, darling." Aurelia adds, addressing Rhys, "Cliché, but cute."

"Are you guys sure you don't mind me crashing your get together?" Rhys asks, feeling a little self-conscious around those who are usual his students, not coffee pals.

"Not really 'crashing' if we want you here." Nisha points out, glancing over her shoulder as she leads them all toward their favourite coffee house.

"Yeah, we like you Rhys, some more than others," Tim begins, glancing at Jack, "but I'm sure we're all agreed when I say you're our favourite lecturer." He finishes, earning a series of nods from everyone there.

"Really? Thanks guys." Rhys grins, giggling a little at the compliment. He sighs happily as they walk, Jack's fingers rubbing small circles into his hip as they enter the coffee house and the warmth and light chatter from other customers washes over them.

"What'cha having cupcake? We're paying." Jack asks, bumping his shoulder against Rhys' lightly.

"A-Are you sure?" He stammers, furrowing his eyebrows slightly at him. He receives a small hum and a nod as a reply.

"OK, maybe just a small vanilla latte." he grins. They all stand, as a group, at the counter, reeling their orders off to the cashier.

"Either, you've got something vibrating in your ass that you haven't told me about, or your phone's going off in your back pocket." Jack purrs, taking a handful of Rhys ass and squeezing once.

"Very funny." the brunette deadpans, reaching behind and pulling his phone out, scanning his eyes over the screen. "It's a text from Vasquez." he announces, sighing slightly. But his heavy sigh is interrupted by a breathy chuckle at reading further. Grinning, he turns the screen to Jack for him to read and watching with delight and slight nostalgia as he begins to laugh a little harder than him.

_'Received: 3.40pm_

_Rhys, why the hell is my clock seven hours behind?'_


	5. Threats and Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think its about time someone got a taste of their own medicine and set away for a bit...

Class was supposed to have started ten minuets ago...  
Any normal class, everyone probably would've left to go around town or for a cheeky fag behind the bikesheds before their next class started. But everyone liked Rhys and his classes, so they were prepared to wait. Even if he only showed up for the last five minuets, they'd still be there. Plus, unless he was on sick leave, Rhys never showed up late...

"Hey Jack, any idea where Rhys is?" Tannis calls, watching as he brunette fiddles with his phone, staring at the blank screen, waiting for a notification. He just wanted to know if Rhys was OK. A nudge from Nisha pulls him from his thoughts.

"Why do you think I would know that?" Jack mutters, still not looking away from his mobile.

"Because it's obvious? The way you're staring at your locked phone means ya waiting for a text off someone and its urgent. The only logical explanation for how clammy your skin is and how worried your expression means ya waiting for a text off Rhys. Your infatuation with him is obvious." Springs explains, catching Athena's eyes as she looks over and shares a smile. He huffs a sigh and drops the phone to the table.

"Nope. Nothing."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Jackie. Probably caught in traffic or summit." Nisha calms, covering her own worry fairly well.

"He's never late." Maya reminds, resting her head on her hand, her elbow propped up in the table.

"She has a point. Rhys would leave early if he knew there was traffic on the roads." Lilith agrees, folding her arms across her chest. As if on cue, the door swings open and Rhys stumbles in, balancing all the papers that won't fit into his laptop bag on one hand. He shuts the door with his foot, but loses his balance, causing the papers and folders to fall to the floor, scattering over the area around his feet. Jack doesn't miss a beat, he simply stands and walks to the front as Rhys crouches down. He follows him down and helps scrap the sheets together, pushing them into piles. They stand together and Jack puts all the files onto the desk, before turning back to Rhys and grabbing his cybernetic wrist, leading him into the corridor. Carefully, he pushes him to the wall, pressing a hand to the side of his red, tear-stained face.

"What happened?" He breathes softly, drawing the others eyes to him.

"I-I... Just fell-" Rhys stammers, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Don't lie to me baby." Jack interrupts, his voice dropping as low as a whisper. There's a short silence between the pair, Rhys' mouth opening and closing without a word, tear welling in his eyes until they roll over the edges and trickle down his cheeks. Jack brushes them away with his thumb, waiting patiently until Rhys feels ready to explain to him.

"V-Vasquez, he... He asked about the clock. I didn't answer in time and he got frustrated. I told him it must be busted. He didn't like my answer and grabbed me and-" the lecturer stammers, his words tumbling from his lips, tears falling faster and holding his real hand up to show the casting around his hand and wrist. Jack takes it, gingerly, shushing him gently and bringing his hand closer to his face.

"Oh baby." He sighs, his voice barely audible, as he presses his lips to the bandages, kissing gently, "I'm so sorry. I should've changed it back."

"No!" Rhys suddenly exclaims, causing the other to jump slightly at the sudden sharpness of his word, "stop apologizing! I don't want you to treat me like a kid! I just, I just need-" he stammers, words suddenly faultering on him, "you!" He finishes, breaking into tears again and throwing himself forward, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck. The pair slowly sink to the ground, Rhys collapsing into Jack's body as he holds him tight, Jack resting on his knees and Rhys almost lying down. The only thing that kept him up was Jack. The student sits there with him, petting his hair and whispering words of reassurement and calm into the shell of his ear. When he looks up, he can see Nisha looking at him through the window of the door. His face hardens slightly and he simply nods at her, and she nods back.

"Right guys, class won't be happening today, Rhys is in bad shape. You lot," she announces, suddenly turning her attention to the gang, "stick around after parents evening. Someone's gonna get fucked up."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Jack frets, setting down a polystyrene cup filled with tea, two sugars and milk, as well as another one with black coffee.

"Yeah." Rhys smirks, settling into his seat next to Jack, "thanks for staying, by the way."

"No problem Rhysie. Foster parents don't want me home anyways. And you did say you'd like to talk to me for parents evening." Jack replies, grinning happily as he subtly scoots his chair closer to the lecturer's.

"What about after this?" The slightly older man asks.

"What do you mean?" Jack asks, cocking an eyebrow toward the other.

"Well... Do you wanna come back to mine? You'd have to stay in the guest room though, and don't listen to Vasquez..." He explains, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly with his cybernetic arm.

"Are you sure? I know he _really_ doesn't like me." Jack reminds, watching as Rhys glances at his timetable to look when the first parents were supposed to arrive at his table.

"Well, he'll have to deal with it. I won't have you trying to find a place to sleep tonight. I know one of your gang members will probably offer up their couch or something, but in case they don't-" he explains.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Jack interrupts, grinning at the other man.

"Ok." Rhys smirks, turning more central in his chair as Nisha and her parents approach them.

"No way! Jackie, at you doin' with teach? Not gonna be handed out detentions to us are you? I knew you were a teachers pet, but not this badly." She teases, sitting down opposite the pair.

"Shut it Nish, you know exactly why I'm here." He growls playfully, the pair grinning at each other. The 'adults' start the it introductions, Rhys offering his hand, the flesh one so not to freak people out like it had done in the past, shaking both parents hands in turn.

"Ok, so Nisha is a very easy student to get along with and always gets high marks on any paper or report I give her..." Rhys begins, the conversation just background noise to the two students.

"You still good for the plan?" Nisha asks.

"The plan? You couldn't have given it a code name, something dynamic or exotic?" Jack chuckles, leaning back in his chair.

"Not if you wanna keep it on the down low." She replies, shutting him down rather quickly.

"Hm. Anyway, I've just made it a lot easier for us. I'm staying over at teach's tonight. Just walk home with us." He announces, his voice droppg so only she can hear.

"Great, should make getting into the house a lot easier to. What we packing?" She nods, her lips pursing in thought.

"Nothing major Nish, jeez. We just wanna mess him up a little to teach him a lesson, not kill him." Jack replies, cocking an eyebrow to her.

"Sooo..." 

"Everyone's brining their own thing, like usual. Just stick to what we know. You get the whip, Wilhelm has his knuckle dusters and Athena has her bat. Tim and Aurelia can go and look after Rhys, because I'm pretty sure he doesn't like gore... Simple." He explains, reeling off the plan like he'd been planning it for months.

"What about you?" She asks, wanting to finish the conversation as she can see the meeting rounding off.

"This ones personal.. Gotta make sure he knows that we are capable of killing him if we want to. So I'm not gonna take a weapon, just my fists." He smirks, watching the three stand.

"'Kay, see ya later. Bye Rhys." She grins, throwing a small, lazy salute over her shoulder.

"What were you pair being so secretive about?" Rhys grins, rubbing his foot lightly against Jack's ankle. The student can't help but widen his eyes a little, glancing at the table before bringing his eyes to meet Rhys', smirking almost mischievously. 

"Nothing in particular." He lies, snaking a hand under the table and planting it on the others knees, rubbing small circles with his fingertips.

"O-Okay." He stammers, caught off guard by the sudden touch. "What about your brother, is he coming tonight?" 

"Probably not, I think he's waiting until this is over and the gang is going out for the night." He replies, running his hand a little further up his leg.

"Can I ask why you have a student with you behind the desk?" A very prudent looking woman interrupts, sitting down aim the other side with his husband and Aurelia.

"Mother, I told you why and it's not really any of your concern." The young female sighs, folding her arms in a type of huff.

"Well it's not really professional is it?" She continues, Rhys taking the oppurtunity to press his own hand against Jack's leg, trying to hide his smirk, "we should've went you to the same university as your brother." Jack hand slips to the inner part of his thigh, rubbing gently.

"Rhys is a good teacher and I didn't want to go to some pompous animal university."

* * *

"Well that was a dive." Nisha mumbles, stuffing her hands into her pockets a she walks with the group toward Rhys' house, "no offence." She adds, glancing over to Rhys.

"No problem, I'm normally as bored as you lot are." He chuckles.

"But he wasn't this time because he had me." Jack smirks, wrapping his arm around the man's lithe waist and pulling him into his side. Rhys returns the favour, wrapping his own arm around Jack's hips, resting his head on is shoulder. They begin to approach the house, a rather large, modern, square thing that had some plates of incredibly shiny, polished, metal sheets and large windows with thick, black frames. Not really Jack's taste, but yeah, he wouldn't mind owning a house this size. Roomy.

"Oh, Rhys, before you go, mind if I quickly have a chat with you about the next report?" Tim calls, walking with Aurelia to a bench situated behind a few tree a few meters away from the house, the front entrance obstructed by aforementioned plant life.

"I'll wait for you outside kitten." Jack calls, continuing along the path with his gang. Rhys nods, following the pair. Toward the bench.

"Can I go first Jackie, please?" Nisha purrs, skipping ahead slightly.

"Already called it this morning Nish." Athena calls, smirking at the playful scowl she earns, picking up pace to take up the front. Walking through the open gate, they follow the path up to the front door, which Athena knocks on and waits patiently until its opened.

"Who are you pun-" Vasquez begins, before he's suddenly cut off by Athena raising her bat and swinging it to her left, the wood connecting hard with his jaw and throwing him to the side. The gang piles into his house, Nisha cracking her whip and making the leather wrap aorund his wrist to pull him further into the house.

"So then, Assquez... You might remember us, we certainly remember you." Jack begins allowing the gang to do as they pleased at the moment, smirking as Wilhelm stoops down slightly to swing a cracking punch which hits directly on his nose.  
Damn, that was definetly broken. It was all bloddied and leaning slightly to the left. Athena brings her bat down again, slamming it straight onto the mans ribs, winding him and causing him to cry out, especially when Nisha tops it off with a swipe of her whip in the same place as the bat. After a few minuets of watching from the sidelines, grinning almost maliciously at the sight, Jack sho's the gang away, stradling the older mans hips and wrapping his fingers around his throat, squeezing just enough to keep the airway open, but making him gasp and work for his air, letting him know he could kill him at any point. A basic scare tactic. The man under him claws at his hands, throwing his body around and trying to escape his grip.

"Why are you doing this, do you know who I am?!" Vasquez begs, tears pricking his eyes at either the lack of oxeygen or for being scared for his life, probably both, trying to get them to stop.

"I don't _care_ who you are! Did you stop when Rhys begged you not to hit him? Did you stop when Rhys' bones cracked?! Are you gonna stop even though he's been in hospital?!" Jack snarls, leaning in close to make himself that little bit more threatening, "you don't deserve what you have! You pathetic, little cockroach... You don't deserve the undying attention and privilege that comes with dating- _knowing_ Rhys! He adds, his fingertips digging into his throat a little more, before lossening his grip entirely. However, he keeps his hands pressed to his neck, hovering there as a reminder that he could still grab at it again. "Now, you're gonna leave for a few nights, give Rhys the space that he needs. If you see him on your way out, just tell him you've got an important business meeting to attend Ina place somewhere abroad. If he asks about your extra-ugly, fucked up face, just tell him you fell down the stairs." He intrsucts, glancing down at the bloodied nose and black eyes, the terror in his eyes evident, despite the thick frown of protest. Vasquez nods once, feeling the pressure on him shift as Jack stands and let's him get up.

"We'll keep Rhys distracted long enough for you to pack some stuff up and head out." He finishes, watching closely as he clambers the stairs toward his bedroom.

"What makes you so certain he won't just go to the police?" Nisha asks, resting her hands on her hips.

"He's got nothing. If he goes to the police, they're probably gonna find out that he's been beating Rhys for god knows how long." Athena explains, leaning on her bat slightly as it rests on the floor.

"He's just gonna try and keep his own ass covered, even if that means keep this little scuffle to himself." Jack adds, folding his arms tightly across his chest. "Thanks for this guys, it means a lot."

"Don't worry about it Jackie. We all like Rhys too." Wilhelm replies, clapping his friendly on the back.

* * *

"Don't you think its weird? First the idiot falls down the stairs, and then he gets called away to the Edens for a business thing." Rhys explains, slipping into the covers of the guest bed, Jack holding his arm up for him to bury into his side. Jack had called him in, insisting they slept together being as the asshole wasn't here. Rhys wasn't going to lie, he wanted to as well. He enjoyed it so much last time and he didn't even feel bad for cheating on Vasquez. For everything he'd put him through, even the bits on the side he had with other guys, being around Jack is the first time Rhys has been genuinely happy.

"Yeah, really weird. I saw the bag... A lot of stuff." Jack replies, trying to mask the amuesmsbt in his voice.

"Yeah... Oh my god, what happens if he doesn't come back?!" Rhys panics, sitting bolt upright in bed, knocking Jack with his elbow slightly. It wouldn't have bothered him too much, but he wouldn't have anywhere to go if Vasquez left. The house certainly wasn't his and he didn't have enough to pay for it. He could probably bunk with Vaughn, they'd done it before...

"I'd look after you Kitten. Don't worry about things like that." Jack soothes, pulling him back down, gently, pressing their bodies close into a tight embrace. "How long did he say he was gonna be gone for?"

"A week at least." Rhys mutters, his face nuzzled into Jack's chest.

"How's your wrist?" He asks, gingerly taking his hand to inspect the slightly dirtied bandage from being on today.

"Aches a little, but getting better. certainly better than this morning." He replies, grinning as Jack brings it up to kiss gently at the white material.

"I won't let it happen again Rhys... I won't let him touch you like that ever again."


	6. Life Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So baby needed cheering up so I updated real quick! Hope the fluff makes you feel better!
> 
> Love yas ~  
> ❤

Jack had said it was important. He'd said that the PE teacher needed to talk to him about a possible fundraiser that he wanted help with. So Rhys had quickly packed up after his lecture and carried several pens and sheets of paper, in case he needed to take notes, down to the sports department. So, needless to say when he arrived and there was no one there, he was more than a little bit pissed off at his younger student. He clutches the paper in his hands in frustration, crumpling the sheets slightly, and is about to turn around to head back to his classroom to continue with the large pile of marking he needed to start, when he hears the sound of metal clinking to a slow rhymn and a small grunt from somewhere in the gym. Curiosity gets the better of him and he follows the noise down the corridor, poking his head around the corner to scan the room. A lot of equipment that had no doubt been used tirelessly throughout the day, but still no one there. That's when he catches the broad figure lying down on the weight lifting bed, pushing up the bar of weights above his head. His eyes suddenly become glued to him, entranced by the way the muscles shifted under his skin with each push, the sweat glistening under the lights and the heavy rise and fall of his chest. His lips part slightly as Jack let's out another grunt, pushing the weights up and back, resting the bar on its stand before shuffling from underneath. Standing with a huff, he reaches behind himself, grabbing the fabric of his drenched, grey tank top and pulling it over his head. Rhys worries his bottom lip, crossing his legs and linking his ankles and he leans heavily against the wall for support. Jack shakes his head, quickly removing any hair from his face and the occasional drop of sweat flying off. Crouching down, he grabs his water bottle and takes a long swig, Rhys' eyes tracing over the toned flesh of his well defined six pack graced on his abdomen. Slinging his shirt around his neck, Jack moves toward the pull up bar, drying off his hands before reaching up to grasp the metal. Rhys inwardly whines when Jack hoists himself up, getting a whole new view of his back muscles working hard to pull his weight. The other man had headphone buds in his ears, thankfully, so he didn't hear the involuntary moan escape the others lips when he lowered himself down and quickly pulled back up again. Suddenly, a hand presses against Rhys' shoulder causing him to jump and quickly swing around to see the PE teacher Jack had said wanted to see him. So Jack wasn't lying. Huh.

"Oh, hey, I didn't mean to startle you." The blonde chuckles, either choosing to ignore Rhys' staring at Jack, or not noticing.

"Hey, no, I just thought no one was here." He laughs awkwardly, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, "so you wanna talk about a fundraiser?" He continues, walking side by side with the other as they had outside.

"What fudraiser? The uni's doing another?" August frowns, his hands coming to clasp behind his back, stepping into the fresh air with Rhys.

"Wait, but-" Rhys mutters, clearly as confused as the PE teacher.

"Anyway, you didnt have to come all the way down here to talk, you could've text me and I would've come up to your classroom. But, being as you're here, I kinda want to ask you something." He continues, the pair stopping to face each other. Rhys is incredibly confused now and certain that this guy had gotten the wrong end of the stick. However, a tap at the window beside them halts their conversation, yet again startling Rhys and a muffled laugh comes from the same direction. Both men turn to watch Jack double over in laughter, his skin still wet with sweat, causing Rhys to blush instensly. Finally composing himself, Jack straightens and shooting Rhys a smirk and a sly wink, mouthing a 'hey' afterward.

"You know Jack?" August asks, causing Jack to smirk again, but this time it's a little darker, with a more hidden meaning that caused Rhys to look away in embarresment.

"Y-Yeah, he's a student in my class. Typical 'I'm over eighteen and can do whatever the fuck I want type'." Rhys replies, earning a frown from the half dressed man. He restrains the chuckle in the back of his throat.

"A-Anyway, I just wanted to ask, if you don't have any plans that is... Wanna go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" August stammers, not meeting Rhys' eyes and fiddling with his hands awkwardly. Silence falls between the pair, Rhys' mouth opening and closing usleslessly, words failing him. There another sudden, louder bang on the glass as Jack's fist hits it and he grins maliciously at the PE teacher. Rhys didn't think it was possible to put so much hate into a smile...  
It was kinda hot, in a scary 'I'm gonna murder you' kinda way.

"I- um- thanks August, honestly, but I've just got so much paperwork to be doing that I really don't think I have the time. I'm really sorry." Rhys mutters, before quickly taking his leave and scurrying back to his classroom.

"O-kay." August sighs, watching him go.

* * *

Jack had gotten cleaned up after his work out, his gang meeting him outside the changing rooms about half an hour after August had asked Rhys out.

"Do you ever smile?" Tim asks, watching his brother storm out into the entrance.

"Not now Timmy, I have something to take care of." He growls, storming past everyone and toward the PE office.

"Oooo shit!" Nisha grins, almost bounding after him. Jack slams the door open, startling August, before grabbing the man by the collar and pulling him close.

"Listen up twinkle face-" he begins, baring his teeth at the blonde man.

"What?" Nisha frowns, clearly unimpressed with the meant to be insult.

"His face, there's- there's loads of piercings so it twinkles when the sun hits it? You know so like- fuck it." He beings, quickly abandoning his explanation when he receives confused stares and can feel the tense atmosphere trickling away. "Stay away from Rhys." He growls, throwing August into his chair and storming out of the office.

"He flirting with your boo?" Nisha teases, following close as they head back toward Rhys' classroom. He chooses to ignore her in favour of whistling at his favorite brunette as he catches him walking out of the building toward his car.

"Babe, over here." He calls, beckoning the man over, sliding an arm around his waist easily when he comes close enough. "Do me a favour, stop talking with the princess in the PE department. I don't like him." He continues, pulling him close into his side. Rhys can see the anger and jealousy burning behind his eyes and he can't help but consider the amount of fun he could have with this... After all, the day had been slow.

"But, August is cute," he begins, hearing a few of the gang chuckle from behind him, "and he's so sweet asking me out like that... Very brave." He adds, smiling innocently at the memory.

"I swear, I'll fucking stab someone." Jack mutters under his breath, his grip tightening in his hip slightly.

"You know I'm just kidding Jack. I'm all yours... I love you too much." He smirks, pressing a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. He couldn't keep the teasing charade up for too long, he knew how insecure Jack was when it came to him, and how protective he got in fear that Vasquez would come back. Besides, he kinda likes the possessiveness that Jack showed.

"Love you more." Jack grins, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to the others lips.

* * *

Rhys sighs as he flops down onto the couch, rolling his head back to rest against the back cushions, Jack sitting to his left, typing away on his phone. The day was coming to an end and Jack was staying with Rhys again for the night, probably for the rest of the time that Vasquez was away actually...

"That was a big sigh." Jack states, locking his phone and placing it on the couch arm.

"Tired. Still have the class report to finish for the end of the week." He groans, pinching the bridge of his nose with his cybernetic thumb and index finger.

"C'mere," the other man calls, holding his arm out, "relax a little." Rhys gratefully falls to his side, shifting to lie on his back as his head rests comfortably on Jack's lap. Fingers card into his hair, brushing through it gently, massaging his scalp and causing him to sigh with satisfaction and a type of calm relief.

"W-what.... What if Vasquez doesn't come back? Like, ever?" Rhys asks, his eyes closing to the man's touch.

"Be honest Rhysie, do you care?" Jack asks, smirking as he curls the hairs around his fingers.

"Not... Really?" He stammers, "I don't know."

"After everything he put you through, I think its alright to not want him to come back." Jack assures, moving his hand to rest it on the others forehead.

"No, its not that, its... If he doesn't come back, I have to find a new place to live. This house doesn't have my name on it anywhere, everything is his an did he dissapears, it goes to the bank." He replies, shifting his head to press his hose into his hip, nosing the covered skin there.

"Well," Jack begins, breaking the short silence that had fellen between them, "how soul you feel about buying a house together?"

"Jack," Rhys sighs, sitting up and moving to sit on his knees on the couch, facing the other man, "do you know how much it takes to own a house? I just don't have the money to take care of both of us." He explains, shrugging skightly and fiddling with his hands as they rest in his lap.

"You don't have to. I haven't told anyone yet, because I've only just found out, but... I've been accepted into Hyperions paid apprentiship program. If they like what I can do, they might accept me as an actual employee." He announces, grinning slightly as the happily shocked expression blooms onto Rhys' face.

"Jack! That's- That's amazing!" Rhys grins, throwing himself forward, wrapping his arms around the others neck and embracing him tightly. Jack rests his hands on his lithe hips, tugging him over until he's straddling his lap, sitting comfortably on him.

"By doing the aporentiship, our paychecks means that we can afford everything that we need. A house, food..." He adds, rubbing small, soft circles on his hips.

“Are you sure you’d want to live with me…?” Rhys asks, his voice quiet and eyes not meeting Jacks.

“Kitten, I’m as sure as I am that the sun will rise tomorrow. All I want to do is spend my time- the rest of my life, with you.” the student smiles warmly. Rhys grins and cups the others face, tugging him forward slightly and pressing against his.

"Is... This a yes?" Jack chuckles awkwardly when they break from each other.

"God yes!" Rhys laughs leaning forward against him again and humming when their lips touch for a second time. Jack smirks aghast his lips, bringing his teeth down to nibble lightly on the lecturers bottom lip.

"We can start looking at properties during the week." Jack offers, standing from the couch, sliding his hands under Rhys' thighs to hold him up, the other man wrapping his legs around his hips, giggling as he swings him around.

"That's your homework." Rhys jokes, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck.

"Oh no, out of class, you don't to give me _homework_." Jack laughs, swaying from side to side with Rhys in his arms.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STAY TUNED, NEXT CHPATER INCLUDES SMUT


	7. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because detentions are supposed to discipline you, doesn't mean they can't be fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo SMUT
> 
> I hope you enjoy, my fellow sinners!!

"Ohhh!! You're in so much troublleeee!" Nisha exclaims, drawing out her words for extra affect, the whole class turning to face the gang as she prods Jack in the back. Rhys had been dragged into the corridor almost five minuets into a lecture and everyone knew it was something that it concerned Jack.

"Why, what's he done?" Timothy questions, dissaproval already forming o this face, "Jack what did you do?"

"Idiot got caught smoking behind the bikesheds." Aurelia comments, picking at her nails.

"People have been caught before. Don't overreact _too_ much." Lilith mutters, rolling her eyes and resting her head on her hands.

"Yeah, but this dick got caught by Tassiter!" Nisha adds, causing a collective gasp from the class, even Lilith looks back at her with slightly wider eyes. Jack had been sitting with his back resting fully against the back of his chair, not overly bothered by what was going on and whatever people had to say about it.

"Oh, you're fucked. Nice knowing you sugar." Moxxi gapes.

"Hope you've got a backup plan for being kicked out of uni." Maya comments.

"Shut up, they're coming back in." Athena calls, the door opening mere seconds after she finishes.

"Jack, let's just get this over with, yeah?" Rhys begins, walking to stand in front of his desk, leaning back on it slightly, "you know what you did and you're getting a two hour detention."

"What?! _Two hours?_ I'm not the only one who smokes on campus!" Jack growls, not irritated at Rhys, but at Tassiter.

"Yeah, but you're the only one stupid enough to get caught." The lecturer teases, trying to keep a straight face, "Hey, be grateful, I saved you from spending the two hours in Tassiter's office. Instead, you're gonna help me do some work in here after class." He adds, shrugging his shoulders and watching as a small, mischevious smirk begins to play at Jack's mouth.

"I can live with that."

* * *

Everyone had just left. His gang were the last to leave, filing out of the room with shit eating grins on their faces and a small wave to their leader. Nisha even murmering something about fun and playing. The room was quiet now, bar the drumming of Jack's fingers on his desk as he waits for Rhys to cone back with some paperwork. He begins to think of certain things about Rhys, his mind wondering, meandering into the dirtier side of his thoughts... Man, detentions were so boring. And he'd just thought if the perfect way to make it all better.

"OK, so. Tassiter was insistent that detentions were made as a punishment for students that had stepped out of mine, but I don't see the point when you could actually be helping me get some work done." Rhys announces, entering the room with a folder filled with documents that were undoubtedly stamped with the university logo.

"Don't you think detentions are a little brining?" Jack wonders, his words wistful and eyes distant, "cliché even."

"Kinda? Why?" Rhys frowns slightly, noticing the change in atmosphere.

"Well, I'm spending two hours cooped up in here like a little kid... This is university Rhys, I'm practically an adult." Jack replies, his words of protest clear with a mischevious hidden intent.

"Well, maybe you should follow campus rules and you wouldn't be in this situation. Besides, _Tassiter_ demands you be kept for two hours, not me." Rhys reminds, shutting the other man down fairly quickly, chuckling at the small, frustrated frown and his down turned lips.

"You could at least make the detention a little interesting." Jack pouts slightly.

"How? Detentions aren't exactly meant to be fun Jack."

"Ask if I know why I'm here and I'll lead you into it." He replies, his expression instantly brightening a few notches.

"OK..." Rhys hesitates, making it his turn to frown, but more out of confusion than dissapointment, "Do you know why you're here Jack?" He asks, as if the question should be obvious.

"Because I've been naughty teach." Jack smirks, leaning back in his chair slightly. Oh. Now Rhys understood. He didn't mind a little bit of dirty talking and certainly had his fair share of roleplaying... Would this be cast as roleplay if it was technically a real life situation they were in right now? Eh, who knows... Maybe not because Rhys definetly wouldn't be this seductive if Jack didn't initiate it.

"And what do I do to naughty boys?" Rhys smirks, chewing his bottom lip and approaching the other chestnut haired man, elicting a soft moan from him.

"Oh," Jack shudders, followed by a series of words, only stringed together by a soft sigh, "Whatever you'd like..."

"Well then, my handsome man," Rhys grins, bringing his foot up to rest on the chair between the gap of Jack's slightly parted thighs, the tip of his shoe resting on his crotch, "I think I might need some help in the closet." Purring his words slightly as Jack's fingers crawl up his calve, digging his fingertips in slightly and scratching his nails as he drags them back down.

"Gladly." He takes Rhys' lithe hips and flows close as they almost stumble into the considerably small space. There was barely enough room to lie down in here. Sex would be interesting.

"Exciting huh?" Rhys almost squeals. Almost.

"What, fucking in a tight space? Because I'll pick up some boxes on the way home-" Jack teases, earning a light punch to the shoulder, before he settles down on his knees.

"No... The thought that we could be caught. Place isn't exactly sound proof and anyone can walk in." Rhys replies, his hands gripping the shelves, bracing himself slightly as Jack works at his belt.

"Ohh, a dirty fuck in a public place get your motor going cupcake?" Jack smirks, pulling the lecturers trousers down, cupping his half hard cock through his underwear.

"Anyone else and I'd tell them to wait until we got home." Rhys replies, trying to avoid the question by pulling Jack up by his jacket and pressing their lips together, leaning into his touch and bucking his hips into his hand.

"We've gotta be quick though." He adds, making his voice heard as Jack sucks on his bottom lip.

"But we've got two hours to kill." Jack retaliates, squeezing a hand on the others hip as his other hand works over the lines defining the tent in his boxers.

“Hey, stop teasing.” Rhys orders, pecking the other’s lips, “If you’re gonna do it, get on with it."

“Ooo, where’s the balls come from baby? Seem to remember last time you were submissive and begging me to do as I pleased.” Jack teases.

“Well, you’re in _my_ classroom _and_ in detention, so you have to listen to me for a change."

“Mm, well you’re not exactly abiding by school rules, are you princess?” Jack growls, dropping to his knees and sliding his fingers under the elastic band of his underwear. He tugs it down just enough to show Rhys’ already leaking tip, swiping his tongue gently over the slit and smirking when a needy, suppressed moan slips past the man’s lips.

“You taste so good.” He mutters, taking him fully into his mouth, massaging the flesh with his tongue.

“Oh- god!” Rhys whines, his fingers carding into Jack’s hair, gripping and pulling him further onto him. Jack rests his hands on his hips, rubbing small circles into the exposed skin, causing the lecturer to lean heavily on the shelving, knocking a book off as he brings a hand up in an attempt to steady himself.

“You wanna turn around?” Jack coo’s, lapping up the shocked, desperate, blissful expression quickly working onto his face. He turns on his heels, almost stumbling from his trousers and underwear still pooled around his ankles, gripping the shelling in front of his and resting his head on one of the wooden planks. He looks behind, breathless as Jack moves in closer, finger fingers gripping his ass and pulling his cheeks apart slightly.

“F-Fffuck!” Rhys basically cries as Jack traces his entrance with his tongue before pushing into the tight ring of muscle and causing obscene noises from his mouth. Hands circle his hips, one applying some pressure to force him to push his ass out further, the other wrapping around his cock, pumping it to the pace that the tongue was moving at. Rhys tries desperately to be quiet in case any passes in the corridor or is in the classroom next door. If they were caught, he’d more than likely lose his job and Jack would be expelled. He brings his hand up to his mouth, covering it in everyday he can think of; covering his lips with the palm, switching to the back of his hand, nibbling on the thin flesh there. When that doesn’t work as well as he wants, he starts chewing on his bottom lip, digging his canines in with so much pressure that he begins to draw blood, the coppery taste invading his mouth and flooding his tastebuds. Jack pulls away, leaving him feeling empty and his hands falling from the shelves, dropping a little, his knees giving way, before Jack catches him and holds him close.

“Oh kitten, you should’ve told me to stop if you were doing this to yourself.” Jack sighs, wiping the blood from the other’s lips lightly with his thumb, the pads slightly rough compared to the smoothness of Rhys’ face.

"Oh, no _please_... Keep going" he whines, grinding his ass back against the hardness in Jack's trousers. He couldn't get his trousers off quick enough. Using one hand to make sure Rhys stays upright, an arm wrapped around his waist, he fumbles with his belt and buttons, before finally wriggling out of his garments. He slides his thickness in the gap between Rhys' cheeks a few times before gently pushing into him, both sighing at the feeling.

"You're so tight." Jack grunts, working him open until he's able to push fully into him, the other taking him in all the way to the base. Rhys just whines slightly, already circling his hips in an attempt to speed the other man up. Jack obliges, quickening his pace until he reaches a steady, even rhythm, the sound of skin hitting skin and paced moans filling the small space they occupied.

"Jack, I- I'm gonna come!" Rhys breathes, his fingernails digging into the wood of the bookshelf as Jack continues to pump his cock and thrust into him.

"C'mon then Princess.. Come for me." He purrs into the shell of his ear, tipping him over the edge. His face screws up slightly and jack swallows the high pitched, scream like moan that rips through his lips with his mouth, pressing their lips firmly together as his finish spills out onto his fist. Its not long before Jack is quickly pulling out, pushing Rhys' shoulder to get him to kneel in front of him. The pretty picture in front of his makes it easy to reach his orgasm with a few desperate strokes. Rhys sits on his knees, his ass resting on the heels of his feet, face flushed and glistening with a thin layer of sweat, eyes clouded over and mouth hanging open ready to swallow his cum. With a strangled moan, he climax's, the tip of his cock restingnon Rhys' bottom lip and his cum roping down to the back of his throat.

"Goddamn," Jack sighs after Rhys has swallowed every last drop of his finish and they felt ready to begin dressing themselves, "that's the best detention I've ever had."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oo, next chapter, I'm sorry to say, is basically gonna be sad (maybe even heartbreaking if I write it right!) 
> 
> Consider this my pre-apology chapter!


	8. The Marks of Your Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys see's scars that he's never noticed before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm. Idk. I don't think this was as sad as I would've liked it to be. I wanted this to be so sad because its a bonding chapter between Jack and Rhys, but... Hm. Idk. Let me know what you think?

Rhys can hear the gentle rhythm of a heartbeat as his head rests on Jack’s chest, moving with the rise and fall as he breathes. He cracks his eyes open slightly, trying to avoid the ache of any light that might be passing through the blinds. He sighs and smiles warmly at the sound of small snores coming from Jack’s lips above him. His eyes move to settle on the slightly tanned skin on his torso, eyes instantly opening fully at seeing the various discolored skin stretched across certain areas, some looking a lot fresher than others. He slowly sits up, slipping out from under Jack's arm from where it was resting on his waist, careful not to wake him. He pushes the sheets down, gently, revealing more skin, and watching as his muscles shift with his breathing, as well of the many scars. They wrap all the way around his sides and by the looks of things there are plenty more on his back. What the hell had happened? And how has he never noticed before? He brings his flesh hand forward, delicately pressing his fingertips to the white-ish skin, intricately tracing the many lines.

"Mm, that feels nice baby." Jack purrs, moving slightly and peeking at the other through lidded eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you-" Rhys stammers, instantly shushing when a hand reaches forward and cards gently through his hair.

"Its fine." He smiles warmly, pressing his other hand to Rhys', pushing it flat to his skin, splaying his fingers across his abdomen.

"What happened?" Rhys asks, his voice quiet and unsure at whether he should be asking such a personal question. There's a small silence between them in which Jack sighs and moves to look up at the ceiling with an almost nostalgic expression.

"My parents died. I was only young when it happened, but I can remember it all..." Jack begins, entwining his fingers with Rhys' in a type of self-reassurance. "We were coming back from the hospital. My idiot brother fell from the bunk bed whilst we were playing soldiers and broke his arm. He was staying at the hospital for one more night and then he was being discharged. But being the fantastic brother I am, I insisted that me and my parents go home to pack a fresh bag of clothes and snacks for when he got out so he didn't need to travel in the sweaty, bloodied clothes he wore there. I went to see him everyday after school. The gang would come too sometimes, take the piss out of him, write on his cast and then we'd all go home, one of my parents staying by his bedside for the night..." He continues, a small smirk playing on his face at the memories. Until, he wasn't smiling anymore. The smile was replaced by a slightly trembling lip being bitten down, eyes wandering, tearing up slightly and lips eventually pursing.

"Jack you dont-" Rhys begins, rubbing his thumb against his hand, soothingly.

"But, god... It all went wrong so quickly. Some drunk, fucking driver on the wrong side of the road... He slammed into the front of the car and... I don't know what happened. Maybe she didn't clip it in properly or maybe it malfunctioned, but my mum's seatbelt detatched and she was sent through the window screen. Dead on impact and the coroners could only use her DNA samples to confirm it was her. The car must've been a fucking wreck even before the crash because the airbags didn't even go off. My dad hit the steering wheel and cracked his skull open. He was alive for when the ambulance came, but died before he even reached the hospital. It wasn't fair that they went through all that and I escaped unscathed. And the sonuvabitch that did all this only had a broken nose and six years in prison... The firefighters pulled me out of the wreckage and called the closest person to look after me. I waited with Tim at the hospital for our grandmother to come and pick us up the next day. Poor Timmy got out of that place and then had to go straight to a funeral... He blamed himself for ages and I'm pretty sure he still does." He continues, tears evident in his eyes, threatening to spill over any moment, "Our grandmother- she wasn't the best human being out. Pretty sure she didn't have a conscious or a fucking soul for that matter. She liked a drink and to take her anger our on me and Tim. We lost contact with everyone because of her. We've only been back with the gang since college... I took the bearings for both me and my brother. He already blamed himself for our parents death, I didn't want him suffering with unexplained punishments either. Whenever it looked like the was going to throw a bottle at him, punch him or use that godforsaken sawaxe on him, I'd push him away and take the blow. After all, I'm the big brother, I should be their to protect him." He finishes, leaning into Rhys' palm pressed to his cheek, wiping away a tear that had gone rogue and was making a break for it down his face.

"Nisha- that fucking wonderful woman- called social services and had her locked up and me and Tim put into adoption. She saved our lives." He adds taking a hold of Rhys' wrist, gently pulling him to lie next to him, wrapping arms around him and burying his face into the crook of the other man neck. Rhys waits patiently, petting the man until the tears and muffled sobbing stops.

"That's why I need to get you out. I need to get you away from Vasquez... I don't want you to suffer anymore." 

"Oh... Jack..." Rhys sighs, pulling the other to look at him by nudging to fingers against his chin, leaning down slightly to press his lips gently to the others.

* * *

Rhys is woken for a second time that day by a finger playing with his bottom lip, causing him to groan, batting the hand away and turning on his side. Jack chuckles softly causing Rhys to crack his eyelids open slightly.

"C'mon sleepyhead, didn't you say you needed to go shopping today?" Jack calls softly.

"Mm, what time is it?" 

"One in the afternoon."

Rhys groans before rolling over and swinging his legs over the side of the matress, rubbing his hands against his face in an attempt to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapters a bit shorter than all the other as well. But after I wrote the past bit, I didn't really want too add much otherwise it might've ruined it.


	9. Everything Was Going So Well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm a little all over the place with my fics at the moment. I've started another story (even though I didn't plan to XD ) and now have a series going on. As well as I'm writing a collab with someone else, which is probably gonna be uploaded soon!
> 
> Thank you for being so patient with this fic, the next chapters are planned out and a I plan to have a lot of stuff going on; fluff, smut and MORE PLOT!!!

"What's that?" Timothy questions, eyeing the piece of paper in Jack's hand.

"Nothing." Jack mutters, shifting slightly, suspicious of his younger brother.

"C'mon Jackie, what is it?" Nisha whines, swiping for the paper, but Jack pulls it out of the way. They continue like this for at least two minuets, Jack raising the paper above his head and to the side trying to keep it away from her. However, Athena snatches it from his he and whilst he's too busy focussing on the tanned girl.

"A property for sale?" She reads, picking an eyebrow to the brunette. He groans, taking in the sheet freon her and stuffing it into his pocket.

"You're moving?" Wilhelm asks.

" _We're_ moving. Me and Rhys have decided to get a home together." He replies, not looking at anyone in particular.

"I'm sorry to break it to you darling, but as long as your his student, you can't legally do that. _Nothing_ about your relationship is within the law." Aurelia points out, resting her head on her hand, her elbow propped on the table.

"That's why I'm dropping out. Hyperion is taking me on as an employee."

"You're leaving?!" Timothy exclaims, wide eyed at the other man.

"Not properly. Besides, the foster parents like you Timmy. You'll be fine." He smirks, reaching over to ruffle the twins hair.

"What about us? What about the gang?" Nisha questions.

"I'll keep in contact. Besides, you really didn't think that the 'gang' would last forever did you? I'm sure we'll all stay friends, but we've gotta grow up at some point. Until then, you'll have to fight over leadership." He shrugs, speaking lightly and with a friendly tone. The door opening interrupts the group from discussing it any further. Rhys walks in and grins as the other man approaches him, handing him the crumpled piece of paper.

"What's this?" He mutters, scanning over the writing.

"I got us a deal on a house. Well, bungalow, but it's a start. When I work my way through the rank of Hyperion, we can get an even bigger, better house!" He exclaims, watching as Rhys' mouth slackens slightly and a small laugh forces out.

"Jack, this is... Perfect! How did you..." He squeals, throwing his arms around the student, layering his cheek with kisses.

"Hey, you pair." Nisha calls, causing Jack's stomach to churn, anticipating anything harsh that she might say. He didn't think that she took the earlier conversation very well.

"Give us a call if you need any boxes packing or moving. We'd be glad to help." She smiles warmly.

“Thanks.” He beams, breaking the hug, but leaning into Jack’s side as his arm remains wrapped around his waist. 

* * *

The breakup had been messy. Rhys is fairly certain the only reason why he didn’t get hit was because of the overpowering presence of Jack in the doorway. When you look at it, Rhys didn't actually own that much. Most of it Vasquez had either claimed or bought him, so it mostly consisted of taky suits, disgustingly extravogent accessories and some of the worst decor he'd ever laid eye on. All the important stuff, like photos and memories, _his_ clothing and tolieties, the pair managed to pack into two boxes. They leave the house pretty proud, loading the boxes into the boot of Jack's old, rusty, second hand car, before driving off to their new home.  
But life had been going a little too smoothly for them... And all of a sudden, it decides that it doesn't want to play ball and be the nice guy anymore.  
When they'd reached the housing agency to collect the keys, they were given the unfortunate news that the deal had fallen through. The owner couldn't sell their house any longer because someone else in the housing chain decided to keep their property.

"W-What now?" Rhys asks as he sits in Jack's lap in the back of the car, cradled by the other after finally calming down from his mini breakdown, tears still fresh on his face.

"I... I dunno... Guess we'll sleep in the car for tonight and find a motel to stay at until we find a new place." Jack sighs, shrugging lightly, trying not to be to down on the situation in favour of cheering Rhys up. The brunette releases a small whine in in throat at the idea, but nods, burying his face into the other's broad chest.

"You stay here, you can have my jacket to keep you warm. I'll sleep in the passenger seat up front." Jack instructs, making to move toward the door, before Rhys holds him back.

"I don't wanna be back here by myself." He mutters, worriedly, not meeting the others eyes.

"There's not enough room back here for the both of us baby. I'll only be there and you can have all this room to yourself to get at least  _some_ sleep." Jack chuckles, running his hand through the brunettes hair, softly.

" _No_ _._.. I'm really thin so I won't take up much room, I'll even squeeze up the side, or I can sleep on top of you... I won't move I promise!" Rhys suggests, frantically, holding Jack's arm close and looking up at him through his eyelashes.

"OK kitten, c'mere." Jack laughs, locking the car door and shuffling back up the seat. Lying down, he wraps his arms around the lecturer, pulling him close and down to lie on his chest, the pair wrapping their legs together. Jack raises an arm, reaching over the seat and searching for something on the boot shelf, cropping around in the darkness, before finally finding what it was he was looking for.

"Bit old and worn, but it'll do." He mutters, unfolding the material and wrapping the blanket around their two joined forms. Rhys hums a response, too tired and already half way to dreamland, his face burying comfortably into Jack's chest.

* * *

Attending university the next day was... Difficult. They hadn't really had the best nights sleep, so the tiredness was beginning to get at them. Eating them away until, by the end of the day, they felt dead, dragging themselves through the final hour of class, which, luckily, they spent together. Jack had left him to get on with some paperwork, leaving with his gang to go shopping for tonights dinner and book in at the closest motel.

“So what happened? You pair seemed super excited about living in that place.” Athena asks, eyeing their leader as the walk through isles of the supermarket.

“The deal fell through.” he shrugs simply, “Rhys is pretty upset about the whole thing, especially now that we’re sleeping in the back of my car.

“Why don’t you just come back home until you find another house?” Tim asks, walking by his side.

“Our foster parents don’t even like _me_ being in the house Tim-Tam’s, I highly doubt they’ll let my boyfriend in as well.” Jack smirks, leaning into his personal space.

“So what, you’re gonna stay at that dingy looking motel on the corner of the street?” Wilhelm asks, folding his arms over his chest as Jack starts growing through the ready cooked meals. They were both too tired to bother cooking any proper food tonight.

“Yeah, two dollars a night. Not in Hyperion just yet so we can’t afford those extravagant places two blocks over.

“Oh my god… two dollars a night?!” Niche, grimaces.

“I’ll be surprised if you even have a bed.” Aurelia scoffs.

“Oh, honey, we don’t need a bed for some of the stuff _we_ get up to.” Jack smirks, chuckling as everyone makes a noise of disgust.


	10. What Goes Bump in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys doesn't like that motel that they're staying at... Like, REALLY doesn't like it....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm so sorry that this took so long! I'm doing mg final major project at college now (the one that gets me into uni or not) and its literally been work work work! I've been trying really hard to get my fics written, but its been so difficult! But FINALLY I can upload!

Rhys drops his bag onto the floor, gaping at the room he was currently standing in. It looked... Damp, and scary. Two dollars a night Jack said. More like the motel was paying them to stay there... It was the type of place you saw on those crime investigation programs. Ones that showed the recently deceased as a mutalated corpse because someone with some weird fetish broke into their room, cut them up and posted the photos on the ECHOnet.... Okay, that was a little too real for Rhys' liking.

"Nice shit hole you've got here teach." Nisha chuckles, slapping him on the back before massaging his shoulder with the same hand.

"It looks like the ideal scene for a murder." He mutters, "hey, if they find my dead corpse in here, please make sure the replacement lecturer is nice.. Oh and that he doesn't fiddle with the files on my desk!" He pleads, jokingly (kind of).

"Sure thing!" She replies, laughing hysterically.

"OK babe, me and Timmy grabbed some more chow from the foster parents. I'll do a proper shop tomorrow." Jack announces, walking through the door with his twin close behind.

"You OK Rhys? You look a bit... Pale." Timothy asks, taking the man's face gently on his hands.

"Mm, think so, just saw a episode of murder investigators where they found dead bodies in a place like this... I'm pretty sure it _was_ this place." He chuckles awkwardly.

"Better hope that crazy bitch Zarpedon doesn't break out prison tonight then. You know, the one that slashed that guys throat for talking about some hidden treasure." Nisha coo's, crawling her fingers up his neck, causing him to shiver and jump away. "C'mon Tim. Let's leave these love birds to it." She giggles, taking the younger brother by his elbow and leading him out of the poky room.

"Not exactly paradise but, for now, it’s our own space…” Jack sighs, wrapping an arm gently around the other’s waist, pulling him in close. “You OK baby?"

“Hm? Yeah…” Rhys replies, his voice airy and distracted.

“You sure?” He chuckles, waving a hand in front of his face. Rhys presses his lips into a thin line, nodding his head once before moving into the pretty dingy looking kitchen, taking the ready made meal that Jack had bought and putting it into the microwave.

* * *

Dinner wasn't bad. He'd definetly had worse, but what could you expect from a pre-made meal? Afterwards, they'd decided to watch some TV, cuddled against each other, before Jack began to notice how Rhys was drooping in his arms, his head falling onto his shoulder and eyes slatting over, the occasional small snore slipping past his lips waking up again.

"C'mon, I think we better get some sleep." Jack chuckles, patting the other man's stomach lightly, urging him up of the bed and dragging him gently to the bathroom.

"Mm." Rhys hums, leaning most of his weight onto Jack, the student even having to hold his hips at one point as he stumbles back.

"Bed... Sleep..." Rhys whines, rubbing his cheek against the others arm, pressing into his muscle and soaking his warmth.

"But you hate not brushing your teeth before bed." Jack chuckles, nudging his lecturer with his hip gently.

"Mm. Tired." He hums, his closed and his body gently falling into sleep.

"C'mere. I won't have you complaining tomorrow morning." Jack smirks, getting Rhys' toothbrush, squeezing out a line of toothpaste onto it and putting it under the running cold water. He takes hold of Rhys' chin lightly, prompting him to open his mouth and slipping the toothbrush in. He begins to gently rub the bristles on his teeth. Rhys hums happily, the feeling tickling the roof of his mouth and the minty spreading over his tongue. Jack applies pressure with either his thumb or fingers, lightly directing Rhys as to which way he wanted him to tilt his head.

"C'mon, smile for me baby." Jack urges, removing the brush to brush the outside. Rhys does as he asks, his head resting heavily on Jack's palm. He winces slightly, instinctively jerking away when Jack presses a little to hard on his gums. He instantly apologizes and coaxes the other to relax into his touch again.

"OK, you're all good sweet cheeks," Jack announces, giving the brunette's ass a light swat, "go get yourself into that bed." Rhys whines, rubbing his butt as he drags himself toward the old, dusty, gross looking mattress. He couldn't care if it was a bed of nails right now though. He was so tired, anything was looking comfortable. But they could've got better looking sheets. Puke green wasn't really a desired colour to be sleeping in. The noise of Jack brushing his teeth becomes a distant background noise over his breathing as he snuggles down into the sheets, pressing his head into the pillow. He was so tired... But he can't sleep. No matter how hard he tries, he can't do it, he just can't sleep.

"You can't sleep with your eyes open babe." Jack teases, sliding into the sheets.

"Jack- I'm... Scared." Rhys admits, sheepishly.

"Why? What's happened?" Jack frowns, his voice soft and soothing.

"I- I don't like it here. I don't feel safe. I just- I don't know-" he breathes, his voice shaky, not meeting the other mans eyes.

"Hey," Jack purrs softly, shuffling closer to the other man, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close, "you're fine, I've got you. No ones gonna hurt you whilst I'm here." He whispers into the shell of his ear, trailing light kisses over his neck and tugging on his earlobe with his canines.

"A-Are you sure you've got me?" He murmurs, his voice quiet and shy. Genuinely, he was scared. His fear had already peaked when Jack had told him they were staying in a motel. Nisha only made that fear worse by reminding him of all the murder investigations that were on tv. But nothing could make him feel safer than being in Jack's embrace, and maybe even a distraction... He crawls onto the broader man, pressing his hips flush against his.

"I'm certain." Jack grins, sliding his bands down his back to cup his ass, squeezing gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too babe."

* * *

"You're looking pretty shitty." Athena comments, watching as Jack rests his head on the desk, the gang joining him in the classroom which was otherwise empty.

"I feel it too." He groans still sitting in his hunched over position.

"What's got the leader in such a huff?" Wilhelm asks.

"Its Rhys, I feel.... Inadequate." He sighs, sitting up to rub at his eyes with the heel of his hands.

"How so?" Aurelia probes.

"Like, he's been living in an almost mansion like house with high-quality foods and furniture. I can only give him a shitty two dollar motel room." He replies, his voice and eyes tired.

"Yeah, but you can give him a life without abuse," Nisha reminds. "I'm sure he values that a lot more." The door swings open and, rather than his usual; set up at the desk whilst having a conversation with the gang, Rhys stalks straight toward them. He leans over Jack's desk, takes ahold of his chin and slams their lips together. Jack's eyes fly wide open, scanning over the closed ones of Rhys', but quickly lulls to the touch, sliding their mouths together and prodding at the others lips with his tongue.

"Nisha's right, I do value it a lot more." He whispers, rubbing his thumbs gently on his cheeks.

"How-?" Jack frowns, confused at how Rhys had heard them.

"Sorry Jackie... Nabbed his phone number from you yesterday." Nisha grins slyly, waggling her own phone in her fingers as it displays the ongoing call to Rhys.

"So you're spying on me Rhysie?" He purrs, standing from his desk chair and rounding it to stand directly in front of his lecturer, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Not intentionally... But I can't have my favorite man thinking he's not right for me, can I?" He breathes back, placing his hands lightly over the crook of Jack's neck, pressing their bodies flush together.

"Care to prove that later tonight at the motel?" Jack growls, bumping his forehead to the others.

"I shouldn't have to." The brunette teases back.


	11. Secret Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack really doesn't like the guy at reception...
> 
> Especially when he's hitting on Rhys

"Do you know how difficult this essay is though? And what, you've given us two days to complete it?!" Jack whines, walking with the lecturer through the car park of the motel.

"Nobody else has an issue with it." Rhys replies, shrugging his shoulders with his response.

"Well you _could_ always help me out. I _a_ _m_ busy most nights with putting my cock up your ass." He teases, nudging him lightly with his hip. Rhys scoffs at this.

"Sorry Jack, but I can't show favouritism in class. Don't want the whole university thinking that I'm giving you extra help just because we're emotionally involved... Besides," he begins leaning on close enough that his warm breath smooths over the others cheek, "if you get it done to a good standard, I'll suck you off." He whispers into the shell of his ear, causing him to instantly stop walking, stilling in his tracks.

"Seriously? Like... On campus?" Jack breathes.

"Mm, no. I might've bought some _little_ _toys_ to help out back at our motel room though." He purrs, grinning in delight at seeing the other man visibly shudder, his eyes rolling back slightly. "Hurry up, I wanna ask for directions before this guy leaves for his lunch break." He urges, easily transitioning from his playful, seductive tone.

"B-But... What type of toys?!" Jacks calls, jogging to catch up with him.

"Well, you'll have to wait and see. Oh, and finish your report off. The high the grade, the more toys we'll use." Rhys replies throwing him a wink along with the deal.

"Fuck~" Jack groans, following the man into the motel's dingy, dirty looking reception.

"Hello?" Rhys calls out, moving to stand in front of the empty counter. A man makes his way through the open doorway of the back room, giving the young brunette a once over, which Jack picks up on, a sleazy grin creeping don't his face, causing the student to growl slightly.

"Hey, what can I do ya for? Room 6B right?" He purrs, leaning onto the counter top, a little close into Rhys' personal space than either him nor Jack would've liked.

"That's us. Uh, me and my friend were just wondering which was it was to the museum, he's got a uni report in for Monday." Rhys smiles, as warmly as he can muster, referring back to Jack. They still didn't announce that they were in a relationship, worried that someone would snitch and both would be expelled from the campus. If anyone did ask, Rhys would say that they were friends, attending the same university, but in different classes. The lie always paid of pretty well.

"Yep, got a map right here for ya. But its really simple, when you come out onto the main road, you jus' gotta take the first right. Travel down that road and then take the third right and then its on ya left." He replies, rolling his eyes over Rhys' form once again, trying to lean over the counter slightly, as subtly as he can, to get a better view of what was below the belt.

"Oh, awesome! Thanks for that." Rhys replies, keeping up his pleasant, friendly façade for the sake of avoiding an argument. Suddenly, a hand rests on his, a rough thumb pad rubbing small circles on his wrist, causing him to instantly jump.

"Anythin' for you sweetheart." He purrs. Jack can see Rhys try to flinch away, but the grip quickly tightens. Jack intervenes when he sees the appearance of the man's other hand.

"Hey! Hands off dickbag!" He growls, taking Rhys by his shoulders and pulling him back, putting some distance between them. He wraps his arm around the lither man, pulling him close. “C’mon Rhys, lets go.” He adds, steering the man toward the door whilst shooting a dirty look to the guy at the desk. Rhys smirks as they make their way to the car park, heading toward Jack’s car and the student linking his arm with the lecturer.

“What?” Jack asks, confused at the other’s amusement and the frown still of this face.

“I kinda like it when you get all protective.” he replies, chewing his bottom lip as he leans into the side of his partner.

“Oh? Well those mannequins at the museum look pretty sketchy…” Jack purrs, getting into the car with Rhys, sliding himself into the drivers seat.

“We are not having sex at the museum.” Rhys shuts down as quickly as he can, already knowing what Jack is suggesting.

“I never said that.” he smirks, starting the engine.

“No, but you were thinking it.”

“Well, yeah. Your pretty ass is on my mind most of the time.” he teases, moving his hand from the gear stick to rub gently up the other’s thigh.

“Yeah yeah.” Rhys chuckles, swatting at the hand.

* * *

The museum trip was pretty good. Rhys would consider it a success. Jack had gathered a lot of research for his project and hadn't been too much of a pain in the ass. But now he was in the gift shop, looking around at the many things he could buy, whilst Rhys hangs around outside, not willing to let go of the precious sunshine that had peeked out from the clouds. He leans back on his hands on the wall he’s sitting on, his head rolling back and eyes closing, soaking up the rays. His skin feels warm and he hums lightly as he can feel any stress hidden under his muscles melting away. however, he growls slightly, his brows furrowing and lips pursing when someone stands in his sun, covering him in shade.

“And you looked so peaceful.” Jack purrs, leaning down to wrap his arms around the man’s waist, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

“Yeah because some prick covered my sun.” Rhys sighs, jokingly… kinda.

“Don’t be mean.” he whispers into the shell of his ear.

“What’d you buy?” the other asks, taking Jack’s hand, standing and walking back to the car with him.

“Secret. It’s a present for later on.” He smirks, leaning into him slightly.

“You make it sound so kinky. Stop it.” Rhys laughs, waiting for Jack to unlock the car.

“Heh- maybe it is…” Jack replies, waggling his eyebrows, opening the drivers side door and getting in.

“From a museum? Sure.” the lecturer replies, rolling his eyes playfully, clicking his seatbelt into place. He watches as Jack keeps the bag close, even when he’s started the engine and begun to reverse. he inches forward slightly, extending his hand only hone he feels like he’s close enough to grab at it, but his he’s quickly swatted away.

“Now now… don’t wanna do that do you babe? Might have to punish you.” He smirks mischievously.

“I seem to remember it was _me_ that put _you_ in detention.” Rhys points out, pulling his hand back and sitting properly in his seat as they pull out onto the main road.

“Yeah, but _I_ remember that it was _you_ who was begging for my cock in the classroom closet.” Jack shoot’s back, biting down on his bottom lip. There’s a short silence between the pair, before Rhys crosses his arms tightly across his chest, knowing he’d lost.

“Just drive the car.” He huffs, pouting slightly.

* * *

When they’d returned to the motel, Rhys had decided he couldn't take it anymore and sent himself brave thoughts and got into the shower. He was surprisingly relaxed by how warm the water was against his skin, steam filling the room and condensation dripping from the mirror. It was nice to have some time to himself and still feel safe. Normally he’d only achieve that level of comfort, whilst in the motel, when he was close to Jack. However, when he’d gotten out of the shower, he can’t find his clothes… and he knows exactly why.

“Jack?!” He calls, quickly rubbing his hair with the towel to get the worst of the water off, before wrapping it around his hips.

“Yes sweetie?” He calls back almost too innocently. Rhys swings the door open, standing in the doorway to scowl down at the student as he lounged on the bed.

“Where are my clothes?” he growls, resting his hands on his hips, tapping his foot lightly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about kitten. Someone’s taken your clothes?” He asks, struggling to keep a straight face.

“Uh-huh, where are they?” He deadpans, sighing slightly, the once warm water now drying cold on his skin.

"OK, you got me," Jack sighs, holding his hands up in defeat, "hanging on the back of the bedroom door."  Rhys nods a thanks and stalks into the bedroom. Its only a few minuets later that Jack hears a mutter of 'Fuck it.' He frowns slightly, not too sure at what was going on, before the bedroom door swings open and he's left gawking at the sight. He'd meant for Rhys to change and then find the present he'd bought for him at the museum... But instead he'd decided to stand stark naked with the thick, fluffy feather boa draped around his neck and trailing down to the floor, holding it in such away that it covers the bulge in his underwear. Jack groans slightly, muttering a strangled 'fuck' as Rhys shifts on his feet to lean against the door frame.

"Out of all the things you could but from a museum, _you_ buy something that you could get from the dollar store." He laughs.

"Yeah- but... none of them are that thick and fluffy." he mutters, his eyes wide and expression unfocussed as he follows the boa over his body. "It would look better with your pants off." he purrs, quickly regaining his composure, smirking over to him. He expected him to roll his eyes, scoff, throw an insult and return to the bedroom to get into his pyjama's, not stoop down to pull his elasticated boxers down to his ankles, stepping out of them as they pool on the floor. He manages to keep his cock covered throughout the whole time, sashaying his way toward the bed, swaying his hips as he walks.

"I- uh... didn't expect..." Jack breathes, watching as the lithe brunette crawls onto the bed, basically prowling up the mattress to him.

"I can always put them back on-"

"No!" Jack interrupts, "I mean, I wanna see all of your perfectness in that boa." he calms, grinning as the other man falters slightly.

"Well that was terribly cheesy, but OK." Rhys chuckles, falling to lie back on the pillows, bringing his hands to his chest and pressing his knees together.

" _Sssshit_... hold on." he basically moans, scrambling off the bed to stand at the foot of it, almost drooling at the sight of how much pale, milky skin was on show and how the lecturer's lips purse slightly.

"Like what you see, Jackie?" He coo's gently, sliding one hand over his bare chest and down to the base of his abdomen, dipping under the thick feathers.

"A lot kitten." he purrs, chewing his bottom lip as he see's his hand shift under the feather on his crotch, only imagining what he was doing.

"Don't you wanna join me? Or are you gonna stand there and stare all night?" Rhys teases, moaning slightly as he bucks into his hand. Rather than replying, Jack, almost, dives onto the bed, moving to cover the lither man's body with his own.


	12. Dance? What Dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot express how sorry I am that this is so late...  
> I honestly just didn't know what to write for it anymore, I have the worst writers block I've ever had and it resulted into me writing other things and just putting this on the back burner.
> 
> This chapters only short, because I'm gonna try and get into the swing of writing it again, but I hope you enjoy in nonetheless.

"Did you finish your report?" Rhys purrs for the fourth time that morning, gently coaxing the slightly younger man out of sleep by trailing small, chaste kisses along Jack's bare chest.

"Noooo." He mutters, pulling the brunette close in an attempt to stop him talking and go back to sleep. Their naked flesh presses flush together as they tangle themselves further into the feather boa wrapped around their warm bodies.

"You've only got today..." Rhys teases, bringing a hand up to curl his fingers in the strand of hair that was hanging low into his face.

"Ughh, it won't matter if I miss just one report." He groans, rolling his head to the side slightly to lean into his touch, "my grades are high enough already." He grins cockily.

"Mm sure, but did I mention, if you don't do it at _all_ , you'll _never_ find out what toys I've got and the next one won't be _at least_ till next week." The young brunette grins, watching Jack's eyes springs open and look down at the man.

"You're bluffing.

"Mmno. The toys are a present. Can't earn them if you don't work for it." He replies, his words flowing smoothly from his lips.

"Ughhh~ I better get up then." Jack mutters, defeated and tired.

"Have fun." Rhys waves off, lazily rolling to the side when Jack gets out of bed.

"Aren't you getting up too?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow toward the brunette.

"Nope, its a Sunday, why do I have to get up?" He hums, burying his face into the pillows and sighing as he stretches out over the mattress.

"Oh no," Jack starts, gripping Rhys' ankles and tugging him to the end of the bed, "if I have to get up and do a report for your 'present' then you need to get up too." He adds, rolling his eyes as Rhys breaks into a fit of giggles whilst trying to clawing his way back up the bed.

* * *

Rhys had eventually gotten up, slipping into shorts and a tank top for comfort, whilst Jack sat on the bed in just some loose trousers, scribbling away at his report.

"How's it going?" Rhys calls, sitting down by his side.

"Four pages done, just writing up the conclusion." Jack mutters, rounding off a sentence.

"Good." Rhys smiles, lying back with a sight and reaching up to play with the ends of Jack's hair at the nape of his neck.

“And who said that a teacher/student relationship was a bed idea?” He smirks, dropping his pencil and discarding his report in favour of leaning into Rhys’ side to press his lips to his neck.

“W-What?” Rhys stammers, taken back by the sudden action, but allowing him to lie him back against the pillows.

“You’re the only reason why this reports gotten done. teasing me with the promise of using toys on you later.” He hums, smirking against his neck as his flicks his tongue over his skin.

“Which you should still be doing.” the brunette chuckles, carding his fingers into his hair egging him on more.

“Why do that when I can do you?” he purrs, waggling his eyebrows at the lither man.

“Oh my god, that was terrible.” Rhys chuckles with a roll of his eyes.

"You love it really." Jack hums, walking his fingers down Rhys' abdomen, before his wrist is caught.

"Finish. Your. Report." He orders, his words stern, but a playful tone underlying. 

"Maybe if you show me a toy-"

"That won't make you work better and it's not happening." Rhys laughs, moving away from the other, shuffling off the bed and toward the cooker, "You better have finished it by the time I've made dinner."

* * *

“It’s scary how much work you do for this class.” Athena mutters, eyeing Jack as he sits at his desk, his report laying proudly on the table in front of him.

“It’s even scarier how high his _grades_ are for this class.” Timothy adds.

“Hey, Athena!~” Springs’ voice suddenly calls from the door, the blonde, upbeat girl making her way toward the group. Nisha can’t stop the snicker at the light dust of pink that surfaces over the usually expressionless girl.

“Hey Springs, uh, what’s up?” She stammers, fiddling awkwardly with her hands as the other leans against her desk.

“Well, I was thinking’, being as you’re clearly not gonna ask me, wanna go the dance with me next week?” She grins, resting her hands on her hips.

“Uh…. S-Sure, I’d like that.” She replies, giving a small, warm smile.

“Awesome, I’ll meet you at your’s around six.” She nods, heading back toward her own group on the other side of the classroom.

“Ooo! Look at you A, gettin’ it onnn!” Nisha teases, leaning over her desk to prove at her shoulder, which she shrugs off.

“Nice one Athena, you’ll have to tell us how it goes.” Tim congratulates, grinning at her.

“Dance?” Jack asks, cocking an eyebrow toward them.

“Oh, darling, don’t you know?” Aurelia asks, resting her head on her hand.

“Thought you would’ve been the first to know and already have something set up for you and the teach.” Nisha adds, pursing her lips slightly.

“No… I haven’t heard about this until now."

“There’s a dance for some fundraiser or something.” Wilhelm explains swiftly, shrugging his shoulders.

“After party?” Jack asks, cocking an expectant eyebrow toward Nisha.

“Not yet, but we can grab some booze and crash at the bottom of the field?” She grins, exchanging a high five with him, “You can bring your boyf if you want, beats hanging in a dingy motel room.” She adds, the man walking through the door.

“Morning everyone, I hope you’ve all finished your reports? None of the ‘I’ve left it at home’ or ‘the dog ate it’ excuses please.” The brunette calls, unpacking his laptop from it’s sleeve.

“Yeah, think it’ll be pretty good.” Jack replies to Nisha, smirking as he catches Rhys’ eye.


End file.
